NOVIO DE RELLENO
by Quiin94
Summary: Cuando el novio de Isabella Swan, Jacob, la deja en el estacionamiento el día del baile de graduación en su instituto, ella tiene que pensar rápido. Después de todo, había estado contándoles a sus amigos acerca de él desde hace meses. Así que, cuando ve a un chico guapo esperando para recoger a su hermana, le pide su ayuda. La tarea es simple: ser su novio de reemplazo; dos horas.
1. SINOPSIS

HOLA LECTORES/AS LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA ADAPTACIÓN LA HISTORIA SE LLAMA "THE FILL IN BOYFRIEND" DE LA ESCRITORA KASIE WEST ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE VER DE NUEVO A NUESTRA BELLA PAREJA DE CREPUSCULO BELLA Y EDWARD. NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.

* * *

**EL NOVIO DE RELLENO**

SINOPSIS

Cuando el novio de Isabella Swan, Jacob, la deja en el estacionamiento el día del baile de graduación en su instituto, ella tiene que pensar rápido. Después de todo, había estado contándoles a sus amigos acerca de él desde hace meses. Se suponía que iba a ser la noche en que demostraba que existía. Así que, cuando ve a un chico guapo esperando para recoger a su hermana, le pide su ayuda. La tarea es simple: ser su novio de reemplazo; dos horas, cero compromisos, unas cuantas mentiras blancas. Después de eso, puede recuperar al verdadero Jacob.

El problema es que días después del baile de graduación, no es en el verdadero Jacob en quien está pensando, sino en el suplente. Aquel cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabe. Pero rastrearlo no significa que hayan terminado con fingir una relación. Bella le debe un favor y su hermana tiene la intención que él lo cobre: en la fiesta de graduación de su ex novia; tres horas, cero compromisos, unas cuantas mentiras blancas.

Justo cuando Bella comienza a preguntarse si podría convertir su novio falso en uno de verdad, Jacob vuelve a su vida, dejando al descubierto su mentira, y amenazando con destruir sus amistades y su relación recién descubierta.


	2. Chapter 01

**NOVIO DE RELLENO**

**CAPITULO 01**

Una parte de mi cerebro, probablemente la lógica, parecía estar extraviada por el momento, sabía que debía dejarlo ir e irme, quedarme con un poco de dignidad. En cambio, me aferré a su cintura con más fuerza abrazándolo y presionando mi mejilla contra su pecho. La lógica definitivamente no estaba gobernando mi cerebro en este momento. La desesperación sí. Y aunque sabía que la desesperación no era atractiva, no podía evitarlo.

Él suspiró, soltando un poco de aire, lo que me permitió abrazarlo con más fuerza. ¿No es así como las boas constrictoras matan a su presa?

Ni siquiera este pensamiento me hizo soltarlo.

— Bella, lo siento.

—Entonces no hagas esto. Y si lo tienes que hacer, ¿no puede esperar dos horas?

—El hecho de que hayas dicho eso me hace saber que no puedo.

Lo único que te importa es que tus amigos me vean.

—Eso no es cierto. —Bueno, si era cierto, más o menos. Pero solo por Jessica. Se había infiltrado a nuestro grupo hacía un año y desde entonces intentó poner a mis amigas en mi contra lentamente. Su última jugada había sido decir que estaba mintiendo con respecto a mi novio por los últimos dos meses. Así que, sí, quería que mis amigas vieran que no había estado mintiendo. Que era ella la que estaba intentando separar al grupo.

Era ella la que albergaba un cuarto de maldad. No yo.

Esa no era la única razón por la que quería que Jacob viniera esta noche. En serio me gustaba antes de que hubiese decidido terminar conmigo en el estacionamiento del baile de graduación. Pero ahora que había sacado su carta de idiota, solo necesitaba que entre, pruebe su existencia, tal vez golpee a Jessica en el estómago por mí, y después se vaya. ¿Era mucho pedir? Además, hola, este era mi baile de graduación.

¿Él realmente iba a dejarme entrar sola a mi baile de graduación, donde probablemente sería coronada reina?

—Eso no es lo único que me importa… —Mi voz se quebró aun cuando estaba intentando no mostrar debilidad alguna. Bueno, aparte de pegarme a él como si fuese un calcetín cargado de estática.

—Es lo único que te importa y lo confirmaste esta noche cuando me viste y lo primero que dijiste fue "mis amigas se van a morir". ¿En serio, Bella?

¿Es lo primero que me dices después de no verme en dos semanas?

Mi mente corrió de regreso a hace unos instantes. ¿Eso fue realmente lo que dije o ahora estaba inventando cosas para sentirse mejor? Él en verdad se veía bien. Y sí, quería que mis amigas vieran lo bien que se veía.

¿Podía culparme por eso?

—Y durante todo el camino estuviste planeando cómo debíamos caminar al entrar. Me dijiste exactamente cómo debía mirarte.

—Bueno, soy ligeramente controladora. Sabías eso de mí.

— ¿Ligeramente?

Un auto se detuvo en uno de los lugares vacíos frente a donde estaba exprimiéndole la vida a mi novio… mi exnovio. Una pareja salió del asiento trasero. No los reconocí.

— Bella — Jacob despegó mis manos y dio un paso atrás—. Debo irme. Es un largo viaje de vuelta a casa.

Por lo menos parecía que lo sentía de verdad.

Crucé los brazos, finalmente encontrando un poco de dignidad, aunque demasiado tarde.

—Está bien. Vete.

—De cualquier forma, deberías entrar. Te ves increíble.

— ¿No puedes solo maldecirme y alejarte o algo así? No necesito pensar que eres dulce después de esto. —Él era dulce y pensar que mi desesperación por mantenerlo conmigo iba más allá a lo que pensaran mis amigas, estaba luchando por apoderarse de mis emociones. Alejé ese pensamiento. No quería que él supiera que en realidad me había lastimado.

Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa juguetona y subió su tono de voz.

—No quiero volver a hablarte nunca más. ¡Eres una superficial snob egoísta y mereces entrar ahí por tu cuenta!

¿Por qué eso sonaba tan convincente? Seguí con el juego.

—Te odio. ¡Idiota!

Me mandó un beso y sonrió. Lo vi hasta que se subió al auto y se fue.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció de mi cara mientras mi estómago se apretaba.

Supongo que asumía que encontraría quien me lleve a casa. Gracias al cielo que todos mis amigos estaban dentro… esperando a que aparezca con el hombre del cual había presumido los últimos dos meses. Gruñí, intentando convertir mi dolor en enojo y me recargué contra la parte trasera de una camioneta. Es entonces cuando capté los ojos de un chico sentado en el asiento del conductor del auto que estaba frente a mí. Me enderecé rápidamente de mi posición de derrota, ni siquiera un extraño podía verme así de débil, y él bajó su mirada.

¿Qué hacía un chico sentado en su auto? Él levantó un libro y comenzó a leer. ¿Estaba leyendo? ¿Estaba sentado en su auto en el estacionamiento del baile de graduación leyendo? Entonces entendí: la pareja que había bajado del asiento trasero. Estaba dejando a alguien. Tal vez una hermana o hermano menor.

Lo examiné mientras leía. No podía ver mucho pero no estaba nada mal. Cabello castaño, piel olivácea. Hasta podía ser alto, su cabeza llegaba por encima del asiento, pero era difícil decir. No era mi tipo en lo absoluto, su cabello era demasiado desaliñado, yendo hacia lo delgado; lentes, pero tenía que servir. Caminé hacia su ventana. Estaba leyendo un libro de geografía o algo sobre el mundo en ochenta días. Toqué la ventana y él miró hacia arriba lentamente. Le tomó un poco más abrir la ventana.

—Hola —dijo.

—Hola.

— ¿Estudias aquí? —Si iba a esta escuela y no lo había visto antes, esto no funcionaría. Porque alguien lo reconocería.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué si vienes a la escuela?

—No. Nos acabamos de mudar, pero estoy terminando el año en mi antigua escuela.

Aún mejor. Eran nuevos en la zona.

— ¿Estás dejando a tu hermano?

—Hermana.

—Perfecto.

Él alzó las cejas.

—Tienes que ser mi cita.

—Eh… —Su boca se abrió pero eso fue lo único que dijo.

— ¿Vives cerca? Porque no puedes entrar en vaqueros y camiseta.

Especialmente una con una cabina telefónica dibujada.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia su camiseta y después de vuelta a mí.

— ¿Una cabina telefónica? ¿En serio?

— ¿Tienes por lo menos un pantalón oscuro y una camisa de botones? ¿Tal vez una corbata? Una corbata verde azulada sería increíble para combinar conmigo, pero ni pienso ilusionarme con eso. —Incliné mi cabeza. Realmente no se veía como mi tipo. Mis amigas lo sabrían—. ¿Y por casualidad no tienes lentes de contacto y algún producto para el cabello?

—Ahora solo voy a cerrar mi ventana.

—No. Por favor. —Puse mi mano en el borde. ¿Había tenido alguna vez antes una noche en la que me había sentido tan desesperada?—. Mi novio acaba de terminar conmigo. Estoy segura que lo viste. Y realmente no quiero entrar sola a mi baile de graduación. Además, mis amigas no creen que él existía en realidad. Larga historia, pero necesito que seas él.

Dos horas. Es todo lo que te pido. Además, de todos modos, estás sentado aquí esperando a tu hermana. —Demonios. Su hermana. ¿Gritaría su nombre a través del gimnasio y arruinaría todo esto para mí? Solo tendríamos que evitarla. O meterla en la mentira. No lo había decidido aún—. Será mucho más divertido que quedarte sentado en el estacionamiento.

Él aún estaba mirándome como su estuviera loca. Me sentía como una loca.

— ¿Quieres que pretenda ser el Capitán América? —Apuntó en dirección a la calle.

Me confundió por un momento, pero después me di cuenta que estaba hablando de Jacob, cuya complexión tendía ir hacia lo musculoso.

—Nunca lo han visto, así que no tienen ni idea de cómo es. Además tu eres… —Hice gestos con las manos hacia él sin terminar la oración.

Intenté pensar en un superhéroe diferente para compararlo pero nada vino a mi mente. No estaba muy versada en los superhéroes. ¿Había alguien que estaba inclinado hacia el lado delgaducho? ¿El hombre araña? Eso no parecía un cumplido.

Él solo se quedó sentado, mirándome, esperando a que termine la oración.

—Puedo pagarte.

Él levantó las cejas.

—Estoy seguro que hay servicios para eso. ¿Tal vez deberías intentar llamando al 01-800-PROSTITUTOS o algo así?

Puse los ojos en blanco pero no pude evitar sonreír.

— ¿Te sabes muy bien el número?

Dejó escapar una sola risa.

—Está bien. Si te sientes mal en cuanto a aceptar dinero, entonces te lo deberé.

— ¿Deberme qué?

—No lo sé… si alguna vez necesitas una cita falsa, estaré ahí para ti.

—No soy exactamente de los que necesita una cita falsa.

—Bueno, está bien. Me alegra que tú puedas tener una cita real cuando lo quieras, pero yo no. Bueno, quiero decir, normalmente puedo, pero obviamente no justo ahora en medio de un estacionamiento vacío.

¿Tendría que sacar algunas lágrimas falsas para conseguirme una cita falsa?

—Está bien.

— ¿Está bien?

—Sí. Vivo a seis cuadras de aquí. Iré a cambiarme a algo más acorde al baile. —Él cerró la ventana mientras murmuraba algo acerca de no creer que se estaba metiendo en esto. Y entonces se fue conduciendo.

Me quedé ahí de pie durante cinco minutos preguntándome si esa había sido solo una forma de escapar de todo esto. Probablemente había enviado un mensaje a su hermana diciéndole que solo lo llame cuando necesitara irse a casa. Y de todos modos, si solo vivía a seis cuadras, ¿por qué estaba esperando en el estacionamiento? ¿No debería haber conducido a casa y esperar ahí?

Saqué mi teléfono y revisé Instagram y Twitter para asegurarme que Jacob no hubiera escrito algo acerca de la ruptura. No había nada. No me sorprendió, Jacob no era de conectarse mucho. Otra razón por la que Jessica pensó que lo había inventado. Envié un texto sobre cómo el baile iba a ser el mejor del mundo y metí mi teléfono de regreso a mi bolso que combinaba con mi vestido a la perfección.

Otros diez minutos pasaron y estaba segura que él no regresaría a estas alturas. Comencé a pensar en todas las excusas que les iba a dar a mis amigos una vez que estuviera dentro. Se enfermó. Tenía que estudiar para sus exámenes universitarios para el lunes… porque estaba en la universidad.

Suspiré. Esto era patético. La verdad. Tenía que decir la verdad. Él terminó conmigo en el estacionamiento. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con ese pensamiento. Jacob terminó conmigo en el estacionamiento. Metí la pata y lo perdí, y ahora tal vez perdería algo más que a él. ¿Sería esto la última pieza de evidencia que mis amigas necesitaban para creer las cosas que había dicho Jessica? Sabía la mirada que me daría Jessica una vez que dijera la verdad. Sería la mirada "sí-claro-él-no-existe". La mirada que me daba cada vez que mencionaba a Jacob. Era la mirada que siempre me hacía decir más historias. Lo malo es que había dicho tantas que incluso mis otras amigas habían comenzado a cuestionar su existencia.

Nos conocimos en una cafetería en UCLA cuando ambos estábamos ahí por un festival de cine al que involucraba a mi hermano mayor. Sola en la cafetería, Jacob había pensado que era una estudiante de ahí. No lo corregí porque en realidad iba a ser una estudiante ahí el próximo año.

Había recibido mi aceptación temprana esa misma semana, así que me había sentido bastante universitaria. Intercambiamos números de teléfono y nos escribimos por un tiempo. Y lo que había comenzado como una simple atracción se convirtió en algo más. Contaba bromas estúpidas y sabía mucho sobre tantos lugares diferentes de todos sus viajes. Era interesante. Unas semanas después, le aclaré mi edad. Para ese momento, nos gustábamos el uno al otro. El principal problema era que yo vivía a tres horas de UCLA. Así que solo había venido un par de veces en los dos meses que habíamos estado juntos y no había conocido a mis amigas. Y ahora, había terminado.

Enderecé mis hombros y enfrenté las puertas del gimnasio. No necesitaba una cita, real o de otra forma. Mis amigas me querrían a pesar de con quien estaba o no. Incluso mientras lo pensaba, deseé que fuera cierto. No podía perder a mi novio y mis amigas en una sola noche. Las necesitaba en mi vida. Cuando comencé a caminar, unas luces proyectaron mi sombra en el asfalto frente a mí. Me giré en el momento en que las luces de un auto se apagaban.

El chico salió de él.

— ¿Ibas a entrar ahí sin mí después de todas esas súplicas?


	3. Chapter 02

**NOVIO DE RELLENO **

**CAPITULO 02**

Sonreí. No pude evitarlo. En realidad estaba usando un traje: negro, con una corbata gris claro. Sus gafas se habían ido y era alto. Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Seríamos vistos. Y luego podía romper conmigo al final de la noche. Sin miradas engreídas de Jessica, sin suspiros de compasión de Ángela, y sin la cabeza inclinada de sólo-di-la-verdad de Kate. Y estaría cerca de la verdad. Mi chico sustituto estaba reorganizando un poco el orden de los eventos de esta noche para mí. No había nada de malo en eso. Sobre todo si mantiene al malvado círculo de Jessica a raya.

—Hola —dije, acercándome a su auto, en donde se quedó parado junto a la puerta abierta como si no estuviera completamente comprometido aun con esta idea—. Luces genial. —Mis ojos fueron hacia su cabello, el cual podía ver mejor ahora que estaba más cerca. Era un desastre. Un desastre, al parecer, que trató de domesticar—. Siéntete un segundo. —Señalé al asiento de su auto. Él levantó una ceja pero obedeció. Saqué un pequeño peine de mi bolso de mano y lo usé para arreglar su cabello. Cuando estuvo fuera de su frente y bien moldeado, asentí satisfecha—. Te arreglaste muy bien.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Terminemos con esto.

Se puso de pie y me ofreció un codo. En su lugar tomé su mano y lo empujé hacia el gimnasio.

—Whoa. Espera ahí —dijo, mi cuerpo deteniéndose en seco, lo cual no era muy divertido en tacones—. Necesito un poco de trasfondo aquí.

Estás tratando de convencer a tus amigos que en realidad nos conocemos, ¿no?

— Oh, cierto. Veamos.

— Un nombre sería un buen comienzo.

Me reí. Ni siquiera le había dicho mi nombre.

—Soy Isabella Swan. Diecisiete años. Último año aquí en la encantadora Secundaria Freemont. Estoy en el consejo estudiantil y normalmente no tengo que rogar por citas. A decir verdad, nunca lo había hecho antes de hoy.

—Anotado.

—Y por las siguientes dos horas, tú eres Jacob Black. Estudiante de tercero en UCLA, por cierto, es por lo cual mis padres lo desaprueban.

Piensan que eres demasiado viejo para mí.

—Lo soy —dijo.

No estaba segura si estaba hablando sobre Jacob o de él mismo.

Pensé que había dado a entender que estaba en la secundaria.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Si estoy en tercer año, tendría al menos, ¿qué? ¿Veintiuno?

Estaba hablando de Jacob. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, pero solo son cuatro años más que yo.

—Lo cual no sería el fin del mundo si no estuvieras en la secundaria. Y menor de edad.

—Sólo estaré en la secundaria durante cinco semanas más y ahora suenas como mis padres.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Suenan como buenos padres.

—Bueno, ya no importa. Al final de la noche romperás conmigo.

Preferiblemente frente a mis amigos. Trata de no hacer un gran espectáculo. Rápido y silencioso. Entonces, como el verdadero Jacob, puedes alejarte para siempre y esto habrá terminado. —Un nudo se formó en mi garganta mientras decía eso, mientras imaginaba a Jacob alejándose de mí, como si fuera la cosa por hacer más fácil del mundo.

Alejé la imagen y le ofrecí una sonrisa.

—Puedo hacer eso.

— Bien. Entonces, ¿qué hay de tu hermana? ¿Va a causarnos problemas ahí dentro? ¿Correr por el gimnasio gritando tu nombre?

—No. Mi hermana no esperará que esté ahí dentro, luciendo así. Y en realidad, seguro estará concentrada en su cita. Pero si la veo venir, me aseguraré de informarle. Ella es genial. Seguirá la corriente.

— ¿Por qué no le envías un mensaje? Solo por si acaso.

—Lo haría, pero al cambiarme rápidamente olvidé mi teléfono. —Le da unas palmaditas a sus bolsillos para demostrarme que hablaba en serio.

— ¿Estará bien?

— Estará bien.

—Bueno, entonces, creo que estamos listos.

Él me sonrió como si me perdiera algo obvio.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Vamos. —Tenía un paso lento y confiado mientras caminó conmigo hacia al gimnasio. Ni siquiera pareció que le importara sostener mi mano. Justo al pasar la puerta, entregué al profesor detrás de la mesa los boletos que había comprado para Jacob y para mí, y continuamos hacia el salón principal. La música sonaba alta, una banda en vivo, y no muy buena. La banda era la ganadora de las audiciones que habíamos tenido para este evento, así que eran los mejores de lo peor. El año pasado habíamos contratado a una banda popular local, pero con los precios de los boletos "más asequibles", el Sr. Lund nos dijo que no teníamos presupuesto para eso este año.

Vi a mis amigos y sus citas a través de la habitación, de pie alrededor de una mesa alta. Cerré los ojos por un momento y canalicé cada onza de habilidad de actuación que tenía en mi cuerpo, lo cual no era mucho pero tenía que hacerlo. A mi lado, mi cita sustituta ni siquiera parecía nervioso. Por supuesto no lo estaba, no tenía nada que perder.

—Mi hermana está bailando, así que creo que estamos bien, por ahora —dijo.

Seguí su mirada hacia una chica vestida de azul, —la falda de su vestido llena de capas infladas. Era linda: cabello marrón largo, cara amigable. Nunca la había visto antes en mi vida así que debe ser más joven que yo. Aunque él había dicho que se acababan de mudar aquí, por lo tanto, tal vez se habían mudado hacer poco. Sin embargo, tampoco reconocí a su cita, así que volví a la teoría de que era más joven.

—Bueno. Así que, ¿vas a tratar de verme como si estuvieras locamente enamorado?

— ¿Capitán América y tu estaban locamente enamorados?

Abrí mi boca, mi primer instinto fue decir "por supuesto", pero me detuve porque no era cierto. Jacob y yo estábamos… bueno, éramos felices. Al menos pensé que lo éramos antes de esta noche. Puse mi mejor sonrisa burlona, feliz de que mis sentimientos, que habían tratado de hacerse cargo en el estacionamiento, estaban de nuevo bajo mi control.

— ¿No tienes un punto de referencia para esa emoción?

Se concentró por un momento y luego me dio una ardiente mirada.

Guau. Él era bueno.

—Tal vez eso es un poco intenso.

Suavizó la intensidad de su mirada y por primera vez me di cuenta que sus ojos eran azules. No era bueno. Jacob tenía ojos marrones.

—Así de mal, ¿eh?

—No. Tu mirada es genial. —Lo que significa que él sabía lo que se sentía estar enamorado. Era yo la que no tenía un punto de referencia—. Tu color de ojos es frustrante.

—Nunca antes me habían dicho algo así. Gracias.

—Lo siento. Estoy segura que las chicas te dicen que son de ensueño o lo que sea. —Y lo eran—. Es sólo…

— ¿Jacob tiene ojos verde esmeralda? No, ¿chocolate suave?

Me reí porque él había agarrado su pecho al decirlo con voz melodramática.

—Sí. Muy suave.

Se encontró con mi mirada.

—Como los tuyos.

—Bueno, los de él son más chocolate, los míos son más sepia, pero…

—Sacudí con la cabeza, tratando de retomar el tema—. Solo trata de no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

—Ya que eso no será espeluznante. ¿Crees que tus amigos recuerdan el color de ojos de un chico que nunca han conocido? ¿De verdad hablabas tanto de sus ojos?

—No. Quiero decir, bueno, han visto unas cuantas fotos.

— ¿Han visto fotos? —Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más—. ¿Y de qué forma crees que nos saldremos con la nuestra?

—Bueno, fueron a distancia. Y una era sólo de la mitad de su cara. —

Para mi gran frustración, él no era fan de tomarse fotografías—. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ellos las vieron. Creo que luces lo suficientemente similar para que funcione. Pero trabaja en la versión no espeluznante de ningún contacto visual.

Él tomó mi mano entre las suyas, la besó, dándome su mirada más ardiente, y dijo:

—Bueno, de todos modos solo tengo ojos para ti.

Él era muy bueno. Me reí.

—Veo a mis amigos. Vamos.

— ¿Por qué tus amigos no creen que existo si han visto las fotos? —preguntó mientras nos habríamos paso a través de los cuerpos en la pista de baile.

—Porque ibas a UCLA y yo era la que normalmente te visitaba.

Cuando venías, querías pasar nuestro tiempo juntos, y no con mis amigos.

—Así que, soy un snob. Lo tengo.

—No dije eso.

—¿Cuándo ibas a visitarme, pasábamos el rato con mis amigos?

—No. Nos vimos pocas veces. Y no queríamos lidiar con otras personas cuando lo hicimos.

—Bien, así que eras mi secreto.

—No, también es como yo lo quería. Y además, manejaste tres horas para venir a mi graduación, así que obviamente estabas planeando conocer a mis amigos. —Me estaba asustando que estuviéramos hablando como si él realmente fuera Jacob. Sacudí mi cabeza—. Él tenía la intención de conocer a mis amigos.

—Y sin embargo, él rompió contigo en el estacionamiento antes de que realmente lo hiciera.

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla. Diez pasos más y llegaríamos al grupo, así que no le podía explicar que había tratado pesimamente a Jacob. Que la primera cosa que le había dicho después de no vernos por dos semanas era que mis amigos iban a morir cuando lo vieran. Era porque se veía tan asombroso. Pero en su lugar debí haber dicho eso. No debí haberme preocupado por lo que mis amigos fueran a pensar. Sin embargo, era difícil no hacerlo cuando había pasado dos meses respondiendo preguntas sobre su existencia, dos meses contándoles todo sobre él. Todo por culpa de Jessica. No debería haberla dejado llegar a mí como lo hice.

Ángela me vio primero y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse en alivio cuando vio a mi cita. Éramos las más cercanas, así que ella era la que siempre me defendía.

— ¡Bella! —Ante su exclamación todo el mundo se dio la vuelta.

La mirada de Jessica no tenía precio. Era una mirada de suficiencia seguida por una ligera caída de mandíbula. Y por una vez, Kate no tenía la cara de lastima. Sonreí abiertamente.

—Todo el mundo, este es Jacob.

Él levantó su mano en un pequeño gesto y no supe si era para ser gracioso o si no era intencional, pero cuando dijo—: Es un gusto conocerlos a todos — su voz fue baja y ronca.

Ángela abrió mucho más los ojos hacia mí como diciendo qué-manera-de-elegir Bella.

Jessica recuperó su snob interior rápidamente mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Contuve la respiración, esperando que dijera que no se parecía nada a sus fotos o nada a los chicos con los que normalmente salía.

—Me sorprende que quisieras venir a una fiesta de graduación de secundaria —dijo en su lugar.

Él me miró directo a los ojos y deslizó su brazo por mi espalda baja, sosteniéndome alrededor de la cintura.

—Era importante para Bella. —Con las palabras, me atrajo a su lado.

Mi espalda hormigueó con su toque. Mi primer impulso fue alejarme, pero esa no habría sido mi reacción con Jacob. Me habría apoyado en él.

Habría suspirado felizmente. Me obligué a hacer ambas cosas. Jessica sonrió.

— ¿Ese es el tema de su relación? ¿"La importancia de Bella"? —

Realmente hizo las comillas al aire.

Mike, la cita de Jessica, se echó a reír, pero entonces, rápidamente se detuvo cuando otro de los chicos lo golpeó en la espalda.

—No —dijo mi cita antes de tener la oportunidad de responder—.

Pero tal vez, debería.

Con esto, todos se rieron. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Jessica para reír.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo mi cita. Y al guiarme hacia la pista de baile, me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre real. ¿De eso se trataba la sonrisa de superioridad que me dio cuando estábamos caminando hacia el gimnasio?

Por eso, cuando el chico-cuyo-nombre-no-sabía puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, apoyé mi frente contra su pecho y susurré—: Lo siento.


	4. Chapter 03

**NOVIO DE RELLENO**

**CAPITULO 03**

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? —preguntó el Jacob sustituto.

—Ni siquiera sé tú verdadero nombre.

Se rio con una baja risa que pude sentir a través de su pecho. Luego se inclinó hacia debajo de modo que su aliento hizo cosquillas en mi oreja cuando dijo—: Mi nombre es Jacob.

Levanté la mirada con un jadeo.

— ¿Es en serio?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Soy un actor de método. Tengo que convertirme en la persona.

— ¿Eres actor? —No debería haberme sorprendido. En realidad era evidentemente bueno en ello.

Levantó la mirada, pensando.

—No me dijiste eso sobre mí. ¿Lo soy?

Golpeé su pecho con una risa.

—Detente.

Él miró por encima de mi hombro, hacia donde mis amigos seguían de pie.

—Qué agradables amigos tienes allí.

—En su mayoría son agradables. Sólo Jessica está constantemente tratando de desplazarme.

— ¿Por qué?

— No tengo idea. Creo que piensa que soy la alfa de nuestra manada y que sólo hay espacio para una sin tener que recurrir al canibalismo.

—Voy a tomar tu extraña analogía de lobo y asumir que quieres decir que ella quiere ser la líder de tu grupo.

Me encogí de hombros y miré al otro lado de la habitación mientras Jessica enganchaba su brazo con el de Ángela y le decía algo.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre. Es la razón principal por la que te necesitaba aquí esta noche. Piensa que he estado mintiendo. No quería darle municiones. Ya encuentra suficientes sin que se las esté entregando en bandeja de plata.

Levantó las cejas; ya estaba descubriendo que le gustaba hacer eso.

—Entonces, ¿si se entera de que has estado mintiendo…?

—Sí. Lo entiendo. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora y que no estaba haciendo antes. Pero ella cree que lo hacía. Y si entraba aquí sin ti, habría estado acabada.

— ¿No confías en agradarle a tus otros amigos lo suficiente para no dejar que ella haga eso?

—Les agrado. Pero desde hace dos meses ella ha estado trabajando en esto. En serio pensó que tenía algo contra mí. Creyó que estaba escondiendo algo. Necesitaba esta noche.

—Entonces, si realmente eres la alfa, ¿por qué no eres tú la que la echas?

Había pensado mucho en esa pregunta. La respuesta principal era que realmente no creía que yo estuviera a cargo, por mucho que Jessica pensara que lo estaba. Pero la otra respuesta, la que admitía sólo en mis noches más oscuras, era que estaba preocupada que si hacía que alguien saliera, ellos la escogerían a ella. Me preocupaba que sin importar cuánta confianza mostrara por fuera, en el fondo a las personas no les agradaba.

Y tal vez tenían razón por no hacerlo. Sin embargo, no iba a decirle a él eso. Ya había visto suficiente debilidad de mi parte esta noche.

—Porque simplemente soy un octavo malvado.

— ¿Qué?

—A veces llamo a Jules un cuarto malvado. Pero esa es la cosa… supongo que no quiero ser esa chica. La que necesita patear a alguien fuera de un grupo. He estado esperando que podamos solucionarlo, firmar un tratado de paz, encontrar un terreno neutral, no lo sé. —E independientemente de las otras razones, tenía miedo de causar problemas, estas razones también eran verdad. Sólo quería que todos nos lleváramos bien.

—Te gustan las analogías, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Las palabras son poderosas.

Él inclinó la cabeza como intrigado por esa respuesta.

—Bueno, todavía no lo entiendo. Si ellos han visto fotografías de él, ¿por qué no creen que existía?

Le di una risa carente de humor.

—Porque no hay suficientes fotos. Pero no es como si estuviéramos mucho juntos para tomarnos fotos. Tenemos… teníamos… una relación a larga distancia. Así que Jessica piensa que le pedí a un chico al azar en la calle que posara conmigo.

Él rio.

—No sé por qué ella incluso pensaría eso.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y miré hacia el suelo.

—Sí. Sí. —Era bastante patético que tuviera que traer una cita falsa esta noche. Una cita que no habría tenido que traer si mi muy real novio no hubiera terminado conmigo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Triste por todo el asunto de Capitán América?

Tomé una respiración profunda, asegurándome que mi voz no sonara temblorosa cuando dije:

—Nop. Estaré bien. Obviamente, no íbamos tan enserio. Era una relación corta, a larga distancia. Nada grande. —No estaba segura de sí estaba tratando de convencerlo a él o a mí con ese discurso.

Se quedó callado durante tanto tiempo que levanté la mirada para ver si todavía estaba escuchando. Sus ojos estaban sobre mí, buscando algo que no estaba segura que poseía. La canción terminó y una rápida tomó su lugar. Di un paso rápido hacia atrás.

Entonces. ¿Tu verdadero nombre es…?

—No podemos permitirnos ningún error esta noche, ¿verdad? Por lo que sabes, mi verdadero nombre es Jacob. —Finalmente desvió la mirada y pude respirar de nuevo. Extendió su mano hacia mí y cuando la tomé, me giró alrededor una vez y luego tiró de mí nuevamente en sus brazos, balanceándose con el ritmo.

—No eres nada malo en esto —dije.

— ¿En qué? ¿En la actuación o en el baile?

—Bueno, en ambos, pero estaba hablando del baile.

—Es porque eres la quinta chica que me pide que sustituya a su cita en la fiesta de graduación. Eso me ha obligado a refrescar mis habilidades de baile.

—Lo que sea.

—Así que, Isabella Swan.

— ¿Sí, chico sin nombre?

Soltó una risa entrecortada.

—No creo que me ofrecieras dinero por esto. ¿Vas por ahí a menudo ofreciéndoles a las personas dinero por servicios al azar?

—No, por lo general mi sonrisa me consigue lo que quiero. —En realidad había estado un poco sorprendida de que fuera tan difícilconvencerlo en ese auto.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas has conseguido hasta ahora?

— ¿Además de a ti en un traje?

Bajó la mirada hacia su ropa como si la mención del traje le recordara que lo estaba usando.

—Esto no fue por tu sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Estaba muy curiosa. Él había pasado de tratar de cerrar su ventana a aceptar ser mi cita en tan solo un segundo, al parecer.

— ¡Bella! —Me giré al escuchar mi nombre hacia una chica con largo cabello rubio que me saludaba—. ¡Voté por ti! —Señaló hacia el escenario donde una brillante tiara descansaba sobre un taburete, a la espera de su portador. Le sonreí y murmuré un "gracias". Cuando miré de regreso a mi cita, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

— ¿Qué?

—No me di cuenta que estaba bailando con la realeza.

—Nadie ha sido coronado todavía, así que esa declaración es completamente prematura.

— ¿Quién era esa? —Hizo un gesto hacia la chica rubia.

—Está en mi clase de historia.

Tomó mi brazo en el suyo y dijo:

—Supongo que es mejor que regresemos con tus amigos.

Los demás se habían ido a una mesa abierta con varias sillas y estaban sentados alrededor hablando de irse temprano y hacer algo más emocionante. Era la parte de "más emocionante" en la que estaban tratando de ponerse de acuerdo. Miré hacia atrás hacia el escenario, sabiendo que no podría irme hasta que los reyes fueran anunciados. Sin embargo, a Jessica no le importaba eso. Probablemente era por eso que quería irse temprano. Estaba amargada por no haber conseguido ser nominada. No era algo que admitiría en voz alta, eso sería demasiado obvio, pero veía su labio crisparse cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba.

—Lo siento —susurró Kate cuando llegué a su lado. No estaba segura de qué era lo que sentía… ¿tal vez por los meses de no creerme sobre Jacob? Me deslicé por el lado posterior de la mesa, todavía sosteniendo firmemente la mano de mi cita, y nos sentamos frente a la pista de baile. Jessica se puso de pie y levantó su teléfono.

—Todos acérquense, quiero tomar una foto. —Lo hicimos, y cuando contó tres, sentí a mi falsa cita moverse detrás de mí un poco más, probablemente usando mi cabeza para bloquear su rostro. Jessica analizó la imagen pero no pidió una nueva toma. Luego volvió su atención al Jacob sustituto—. Entonces, ¿qué hacen los chicos universitarios para divertirse?

Además de conquistar a chicas de secundaria, claro está.

Él no se inmutó en absoluto por el comentario. Probablemente porque en realidad no aplicaba a él.

—Bueno, Bella y yo vamos a ir a una fiesta después de esto, pero es sólo con invitación así que supongo que no es muy útil. ¿Hay una sala de juegos o algo a lo que todos ustedes puedan ir? —Dijo esto en el tono más agradable posible de modo que casi parecía que estaba tratando de ser cortés. Pero apretó mi rodilla debajo de la mesa y tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme. Podría haberlo abrazado por decirle eso a ella—. No vivo por aquí, así que no estoy seguro de qué hay para hacer.

Juro que Jessica era como un sabueso, sus sentidos reaccionando ante la primera gota de sangre. Debería ser detective cuando creciera porque reaccionaba ante la más mínima inconsistencia en cualquier historia.

—Pero si no vives por aquí, ¿cómo conseguiste ser invitado a una fiesta aquí?

El sustituto Jacob fue tan rápido con su respuesta.

— ¿Quién dijo que la fiesta era por aquí? —Entonces fue como una batalla de voluntades, porque ambos se miraron fijamente entre sí. Jessica apartó la mirada primero y di un pequeño suspiro en alivio. Sólo tenía que conseguir pasar esta noche. Si ya estaba olisqueando por problemas, pronto se daría cuenta que el chico sentado a mi lado no era quien yo decía que era.

Mi cita debe haber visto la preocupación en mi rostro porque se inclinó con esa mirada de estoy-tan-enamorado que le había dicho que me diera y rozó sus labios suavemente contra mi mejilla. Mi garganta se cerró. En serio era un muy buen actor.

—No luzcas tan preocupada —susurró—. Nos delatarás. —Colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja—. Ahora ríe como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

Lo hice. No era difícil de hacer, pero es ahí cuando vi algo en la pista de baile que detuvo mi risa plena en mi garganta. Su hermana. Mirando directamente hacia nosotros.


	5. Chapter 04

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CADA REVIEW, VOY A IR ACTUALIZANDO 2 CAPITULOS DIARIOS DEPENDE DEL TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA. NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO.**_

_**LINDA NOCHE.**_

_**ATT. QUIIN94**_

* * *

**NOVIO DE RELLENO**

**CAPITULO 04**

Sus ojos se entrecerraron confundidos y entonces le dijo algo al chico de pie junto a ella. Él miró también, entonces asintió de acuerdo. Con eso, ambos se dirigieron hacia nosotros.

—Ahí vienen —susurré.

La mirada del Jacob sustituto siguió la mía y sonrió como si no fuera gran cosa.

—Me encargaré de esto. —Se puso de pie. Me pregunté si debería seguirlo o simplemente sentarme aquí y mirar. Fui con la opción de sentarme aquí y mirar.

Cuando llegó a su hermana ella habló primero, señalando su ropa. Él dijo algo en respuesta. Entonces su cabeza se movió rápidamente hacia mí, con una mirada de ira. Demasiado para ser genial por esto.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —siseó Jessica. Por supuesto ella era la primera en darse cuenta. Todo esto estaba a punto de explotarme en cara. Lo sabía. Probablemente también lo merecía. Había hecho algo estúpido y no había durado más de una hora. Simplemente debería haber confesado de inmediato: Jacob rompió conmigo. Ángela y Kate habrían entendido.

Ellas me habrían creído. Probablemente incluso me habrían llevado a ahogar mis penas con helado como lo hicimos con Ángela cuando la dejaron el año pasado. Pero yo estaba siendo insegura.

Me paré, miré a Jessica, y dije—: Algo de lo cual estoy segura vas a estar muy feliz. —No esperé para ver su reacción. Simplemente caminé hacia donde él estaba tratando de alejar a su hermana.

—Ven, vamos a hablar afuera —le escuché decir mientras me acercaba.

Cuando los alcancé ella se volvió hacia mí, con sus manos en sus caderas. Algo en esa mirada me parecía vagamente familiar.

—No —dijo ella—. No vas a utilizar a mi hermano así. Es un buen chico y ha sido herido por demasiadas chicas egoístas como tú en el pasado.

—No hay que exagerar, Alice. Sólo fue una.

—Lo siento —dije, respondiendo a su hermana, pero mirándolo a él—. No tenía la intención de convertir esto en un gran problema. —La enfrenté—. Tienes razón. No debería haber utilizado a tu hermano de esta forma. Es un buen chico.

Asintió una vez como si estuviera sorprendida al estar de acuerdo con ella tan rápido.

—Sí lo es y no necesita tratar con alguien como tú.

—No generalices, Alice. Ni siquiera conoces a Bella.

Alice se rio de esto.

— ¿Es eso lo que te dijo? ¿Que no me conoce? Clásico.

— ¿Te conozco? —pregunté, confundida estudiando su cara otra vez.

—No. No lo haces —dijo Alice, pero me dio la sensación de que quería decir exactamente lo contrario. Traté de recordar encontrármela en la escuela. ¿Había sido grosera? Conocía a un montón de gente porque estaba en la directiva, pero era una gran escuela, por lo menos dos mil estudiantes. Aun así, tenía que esforzarme más para recordar nombres y rostros.

Señalé hacia la mesa.

—Lo siento. Estoy arruinando muchas cosas esta noche, pero me voy a ocupar de esto ahora mismo. Les diré lo que realmente sucedió. —Este era el momento de la verdad. Me enfrenté a mis amigos, que en ese momento estaban todos mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación. Me perdonarían o no lo harían. Di un paso hacia adelante, pero fui detenida por alguien agarrando mi mano.

—No. No hagas esto. Tenías razón. Jessica es al menos un cuarto malvada. Va a crucificarte.

—Está bien. Todo saldrá bien. Mis otros amigos me defenderán.

Muchas gracias por tu ayuda esta noche. Fuiste un gran apoyo. —Me puse de puntillas y besé su mejilla, luego me di la vuelta antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Revisé todo lo que iba a decir cuando llegara a la mesa. Sabía que Jessica me debatiría sobre todas y cada una de las verdades que dijera, así que también me preparé para eso. Había estado desviando sus golpes desde hace meses. Podría manejar esto. Me concentré en Ángela, su preocupación mostrándose en su expresión. Me consolé con eso mientras me acercaba a la mesa.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Ángela.

—No, tengo que decirte algo. A ambas —dije, mirando a Kate luego de vuelta a Ángela.

En ese momento, Jacob sustituto corrió a mi lado.

—Por favor, Bella, ella no significa nada para mí.

Mi boca se abrió en estado de shock.

—Sé cómo debe lucir esto, pero por favor dame una oportunidad de explicar.

Si hubiera sabido su nombre real en ese momento, lo habría dicho en voz alta, a modo de regaño, pero no lo hice. Esta no era exactamente la ruptura de bajo perfil que había estado esperando. Él no sólo había vuelto a mi novio en un infiel, sino que estaba rompiendo conmigo delante de la mitad de la escuela. Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban con vergüenza.

—No, no hagas esto. Estaré bien.

—Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Vas a estar bien sin mí? ¿Es así cómo te sientes?

Sólo quieres que me aleje como si tú nunca hubieses existido. Bueno, ¿y qué hay de mí, Bella? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer sin ti? —Su voz se había vuelto progresivamente más fuerte y para el final de su perorata estaba gritando prácticamente. Un montón de gente se había vuelto hacia la conmoción. Tuve que darles la espalda a mis amigos porque sentía una risa nerviosa burbujeando en mi garganta y estaba muy segura de que esa no era la reacción correcta a esto. Cualquier otra persona y ese discurso habrían parecido exagerado y falso. Pero él lo hizo funcionar.

Sonaba desesperado. Probablemente muy similar a como había sonado yo antes con Jacob.

Puse mi mano en su pecho y dije en voz baja—: No hagas esto.

Su mirada fue tan intensa que olvidé por un momento que todo esto era fingido.

—Puedo ver que estás decidida. Llámame si me vas a escuchar. —Bajó la cabeza derrotado y luego se fue enfurruñado como si realmente hubiera roto su corazón. Si no era actor, definitivamente debería serlo. Vi como su hermana salió del gimnasio detrás de él, echándome un vistazo.

Probablemente ella no estaba tratando de respaldar su historia, pero sus acciones sólo solidificaron todo lo que él acababa de afirmar. Me quedé allí, respirando pesadamente durante varios segundos, tratando de hacer que mi rostro caliente vuelva de nuevo a su temperatura normal, cuando un par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí.

El olor familiar del perfume de Ángela asaltó mis sentidos, sacándome de mi neblina estupefacta.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo—. Qué idiota. ¿Estaba enredándose con esa otra chica?

—No. No es un idiota. —Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—No lo defiendas, Bella. Y no te atrevas a aceptarlo de nuevo. Te mereces algo mejor. —Asentí distraídamente, con el impulso más extraño de ir corriendo tras él. En su lugar, encendí una sonrisa acuosa y enfrenté a mis amigos. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esta manera? Ni siquiera lo conocía. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si hubiera sido abandonada dos veces esta noche?

Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía mis amigos y eso era lo que importaba en este momento. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de Ángela y miré a Jessica.

Sorprendentemente, ella no me estaba mirando. Su mirada estaba enfocada en la puerta por la cual el Jacob sustituto se acababa de ir.

Tenía esa mirada calculada en su cara, y me pregunté qué estaría pasando por su mente. Estaba segura de una cosa: no era bueno.


	6. Chapter 05

**NOVIO DE RELLENO**

**CAPITULO 05**

Mis padres me esperaban, como de costumbre, cuando Ángela y su cita me dejaron en casa. Trataron de conseguir que saliera con ellos después del baile, pero no tenía ganas. Pensaron que era porque no gané como reina del baile. Tal vez en parte lo era. O el hecho de que Jessica hubiese pasado de malhumorada a feliz con el anuncio. Eso podría haber afectado a mi estado de ánimo porque no quería sentirme de esta manera por un chico estúpido.

Mi mamá se estiró desde su lugar en el sofá para mirar detrás de mí.

Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que buscaba a Jacob.

—No está aquí —murmuré.

Mi padre se puso de pie y bostezó. Había llegado a casa. Ahora podía ir a la cama.

—Podría haberte acompañado al menos hasta la puerta —dijo mientras me daba un abrazo y besaba la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Realmente no quería rememorar la noche a pesar de que sabía que mis padres estarían felices si les decía que Jacob y yo habíamos terminado.

—Estoy cansada. Gracias por esperar. —Abracé a mi mamá y luego desaparecí en mi dormitorio. Abrí la cremallera de mi vestido de fiesta y lo dejé caer al suelo, sin importarme lo suficiente para colgarlo con cuidado. En realidad no era un recuerdo que deseaba revivir.

Me puse mi pijama y luego me dirigí al baño para llevar a cabo mis otros rituales nocturnos de lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes. Cuando volví a mi habitación y vi mi vestido, unos ojos azules aparecieron en mi mente. Me sorprendió que ese fuera el recuerdo que mi mente decidiera darme con el vestido. De todos modos, ¿por qué aceptó ser mi cita falsa? Dijo que no fue mi sonrisa pero se interrumpió antes de responder lo que realmente era. La curiosidad ardía en mi pecho. ¿Tal vez pensaba que era linda? Me veía muy bien en ese vestido.

Lo recogí suavemente y lo puse sobre mi silla de escritorio. De todos modos, ¿por qué analizaba sus motivos? No importaba. Mi cerebro se sentía cansado. Necesitaba dormir.

Pero mi cerebro no se apagó. Siguió analizando. Pensé en el baile y cómo la mitad de la escuela fue testigo de la ruptura falsa de Jacob.

Todos estarían hablando de ello mañana. No necesitaba que nadie sintiera lástima por mí. ¿Cómo podría suavizarlo un poco? Fui a Twitter.

**Supongo que estoy soltera otra vez. ¿Quién me hace una fiesta?**

Ya está. Ahora todo el mundo sabría que estaba perfectamente bien. Porque lo estaba. Perfectamente bien. Me quedé mirando la pantalla, una urgencia de eliminar ese tweet se elevó en mi pecho. Dormir.

Sólo necesitaba dormir. Todo estaría mejor en la mañana. Excepto que no lo estuvo. Mi mente había elegido llenar la noche con sueños de un chico sin nombre y sus misteriosos motivos. Un chico que, aunque quisiera hablarle otra vez, sólo era accesible a través de una chica que odiaba mis entrañas. Nunca me ayudaría a ponerme en contacto con su hermano. De cualquier forma, probablemente no quería hablar conmigo, incluso si la única razón por la que quería hablar con él era para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

Bajé para ver a mi padre en la mesa de la cocina con su cuaderno de dibujo. Sabía que no debía interrumpirlo mientras revisitaba un sueño abandonado. Una vez quiso ser un animador de Disney. Al parecer, esa es una meta casi imposible. Un sueño ni siquiera cerca de donde había terminado como contador, sentado en un escritorio, sólo usando el lado izquierdo de su cerebro. Su lápiz se deslizaba sobre el papel con una facilidad que no mostraba en ningún otro aspecto de su vida. Era muy bueno.

Los cuencos se encontraban en el armario detrás de su silla, así que opté por un plátano y comencé a llevarlo a mi habitación cuando me detuvo con un—: Buenos días, Bella.

—Hola, papá. ¿Mamá está en el supermercado?

Él asintió. Nuestra casa se sentía como un reloj funcionando a la perfección. Todos cambiábamos en el momento adecuado, decíamos las cosas correctas y manteníamos el mismo ritmo día tras día sin desviarnos nunca. Era agradable tener esa rutina. Sentirse aferrado a algo. Seguro.

—Siéntate y cuéntame acerca del baile de anoche.

—Está bien, estás en medio de algo.

Hizo un gesto con la mano en su cuaderno de dibujo, el estado de relajación en el que se encontraba momentos antes fue reemplazado cuando se enderezó por completo.

—Estoy muy lejos del medio. Más como más allá del fin.

Me senté en la silla frente a él, sabiendo que no se rendiría hasta que le diera un resumen. Y, además, era el momento para decirle lo que estuvo esperando para oír durante dos meses.

—Jacob rompió conmigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, luego se tornaron felices, para después lucir simpáticos, todo en menos de un segundo.

— ¿En el baile?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No es gran cosa.

— ¿Necesitas que conduzca a la UCLA y le dé una paliza?

Levanté las cejas.

—Tienes razón, es demasiado grande para mí. Haré que tu hermano lo haga.

Le di la risa que buscaba y luego tomé un bocado de mi plátano, sabiendo que incluso si mi padre hablaba en serio en este momento, Emmet jamás golpearía a nadie por mí. No éramos lo suficientemente cercanos para eso.

Mi papá cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Levanta la barbilla. Hay otros peces en el mar. Es un gran océano.

A veces tenemos que atrapar y soltar unos cuantos antes de encontrar el que vale la pena. Sólo sigue nadando.

—No creo que la última metáfora se aplique aquí.

—Empecé con metáforas acuáticas. Sólo la seguí.

Sonreí, luego me levanté y tiré la cáscara de plátano.

—Todo lo que pido es que esperes hasta que esté fuera de casa antes de que tú y mamá hagan una fiesta por esto.

Asintió demasiado serio cuando salí de la habitación. Ya está. Eso no fue tan malo. Ahora podía marcar de mi lista hablar con mis padres acerca de la ruptura.

Pasé el resto del día en un estado de aturdimiento, respondiendo los tweets acerca de mi estado recientemente soltera y qué fiestas habrían este fin de semana en la que podía celebrar. Jacob no respondió al tweet acerca de estar soltera. Probablemente me dejaría de seguir pronto.

Me pregunté si lo debía dejar de seguir primero. No lo hice. Esa noche dormí largo y tendido, agradecida de que no hubiera sueños que intentaran recordarme el baile.

La escuela sería una buena distracción, pensé cuando entraba a la ducha a la mañana siguiente. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuve bajo el agua y era posible que me hubiera acondicionado el cabello dos veces. Elegí un conjunto con cuidado, sabiendo que estaría en el otro extremo de una gran cantidad de miradas hoy, y me paré frente al espejo para arreglarme.

Para cuando miré mi teléfono, me di cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo perfeccionando mi aspecto. Tendría que saltarme el desayuno. En mi camino a través de la cocina agarré una barra de granola.

—Voy tarde, mamá —grité cuando todo su cuerpo se volvió para seguir mi camino a través de la cocina. Sus grandes ojos demostraban que estaba sorprendida de que no comiera el desayuno con ella como normalmente hacía—. Te veré a las cinco. Tenemos una reunión después de la escuela.

—De acuerdo. Te quiero.

—Yo a ti. —Dejé que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mí y arrojé mi mochila en el piso del asiento del pasajero antes de subir al auto después de eso.

—Guau, te ves bien.

—Gracias.

Ángela señaló a mi porche donde mi madre se despedía de nosotras.

Sonreí y devolví el saludo.

—Juro que tu familia debería estar en alguna cartelera de Familia. Perfecta o algo así. ¿Qué se siente tener los mejores padres del mundo?

—Son bastante geniales. Siempre parecen hacer todo por el libro.

— ¿Qué libro es ese?

—No lo sé: ¿Qué Decirle a tus Hijos 101? —Tomé una respiración profunda y abrí mi barra de granola.

— ¿No desayunaste?

—No hay tiempo.

Ángela salió de mi camino de entrada.

— ¿Estás bien? No oí de ti en todo este fin de semana. Pensé que querías salir ayer por la noche.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No, tenía tarea que terminar.

—Lamento que no hayas ganado.

— ¿Ganar qué?

—Como reina del baile.

Solté una pequeña risa.

— ¿Crees que el hecho de que no quisiera salir tuvo que ver con no ganar como reina del baile?

—No sé, eso o Jacob. Nunca te he visto triste por un hombre antes.

Empecé a negar que quedarme en casa el fin de semana tuvo que ver con Jacob, pero de una manera extraña lo hacía. O por lo menos con la persona que ocupó su lugar. Había abarcado mis pensamientos y me hizo imposible concentrarme. ¿Por qué sucedía eso cuando apenas lo conocía? Tal vez porque me había salvado la otra noche sin conocerme en absoluto. Y quería saber por qué.

—Tienes razón. Tiene que ver con él.

— ¿Es porque él básicamente rompió contigo primero por engañarte?

— ¿Qué?

—Siempre eres quien rompe las relaciones. Él te ganó esta vez.

—Yo…

Golpeó mi brazo juguetonamente.

—No lo niegues.

Jacob. Rompió conmigo. Esa tensión en mi pecho estaba de vuelta ante el pensamiento. No, había terminado con eso. Me dejó en el estacionamiento en el baile. Ya no podía hacerme sentir mal.

Ángela agarró mi mano.

—Lo siento. No quise restarle importancia. Lo que hizo fue estúpido.

Debes estar molesta. Tendría que llevarte a tomar un batido de leche o algo así. —Me apretó la mano—. Pero no puedes dejar que un chico arruine tu imagen cuidadosamente elaborada. Contrólate y luego lloraremos en privado.

—Tienes razón. No queremos eso. — ¿Era así como la había consolado después de Peter el año pasado?—. ¿Se divirtieron el sábado por la noche después de dejar el baile? ¿Qué terminaron haciendo?

—Fuimos al parque y pasamos el rato. Tyler se balanceó en los columpios.

—Eso suena divertido.

—Fue divertido. Casi arruinó su esmoquin.

Sonreí.

—Entonces, ¿Tyler? ¿Sientes como si ahora lo conocieras mejor?

Parecía agradable.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Es un sólido B, pero todavía creo que tengo una oportunidad con Logan. Es un material seguro de calidad A. ¿No crees?

Logan. Recordé vagamente decirle hace un mes, cuando nadie le había pedido ir al baile que Logan era alguien a quien debía aspirar. Era una estrella en el equipo de fútbol, además le iba bien en la escuela. Pero entonces Tyler le había preguntado y pareció gustarle, así que pensé que se había olvidado de Logan. Aparentemente no.

—Logan tuvo su oportunidad. Creo que si pasaste un buen raro con Tyler deberías ir a por ello.

—No es que importe. Nos vamos a la universidad pronto. —Se mordió el labio, conteniendo una sonrisa—. Entonces vamos a tener nuestra selección de chicos universitarios. Hombres universitarios. Unos que son mucho mejor que Jacob.

—Cierto. —Terminé mi barra de granola y empujé la envoltura en mi mochila.

—Oh, hablando de eso, mi mamá nos compró un felpudo.

— ¿Para nuestro dormitorio?

—Sí, traté de decirle que nuestro dormitorio se encontraba dentro de un edificio y que no era como un apartamento, pero insistió.

— ¿Cómo es?

—Escucha esto. Dice: "No soy un felpudo". —Gimió asqueada.

Me reí.

— ¿Crees que está tratando de enviar un mensaje a nuestros futuros visitantes o simplemente tratando de ser graciosa?

—No creo que entienda el doble sentido. Creo que piensa que el felpudo está diciendo que no es un felpudo y lo encuentra divertido.

—Tu mamá es divertida.

—Mi mamá es molesta.

—Entre nuestros dos grupos de padres, no vamos a tener que comprar nada para nuestro dormitorio.

Ella sonrió y levantó el puño para que lo chocara.

—Ciento tres días, hasta que seamos oficialmente compañeras de cuarto.

—No puedo esperar.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Enseguida vi a Kate y Jessica caminar hacia nosotras desde donde acababan de salir del auto. Me preparé. Jessica había tenido todo el fin de semana para analizar el baile. Seguramente ya había ideado algo incriminatorio.


	7. Chapter 06

**NOVIO DE RELLENO**

**CAPITULO 06**

Kate y Jessica se nos unieron en el auto.

—Bella —dijo Kate—. Desempata.

—Está bien. —Me puse la mochila en el hombro y cerré la puerta del auto.

— ¿Qué edificio crees que es más alto, el Holiday Inn o el Convention Center?

—Um… ¿qué?

—Los chicos estaban hablando sobre hacer rapel en uno de ellos. Hipotéticamente, por supuesto.

— ¿Qué Holiday Inn? ¿Beachfront o Downtown?

—Beachfront.

—El Convention Center. Indiscutiblemente. Pero en Beachfront sería más fácil hacer rapel sin ser atrapado.

— ¿Ves? —dijo Kate, señalando a Jessica.

—Actúas como si Bella fuese una autoridad en la altura de los edificios.

Genial. Pensé que era una discusión entre los chicos. No me había dado cuenta que iba contra Jessica. Era como si siempre estuviera en el lado opuesto tanto si lo sabía como si no.

—Pero podría equivocarme —dije—. Nunca los he medido. —Caminé hacia el campus, con las otras siguiéndome atrás.

—Lo buscaré en Google —dijo Jessica.

Constantemente estaba buscando cosas en Google para probar que tenía razón. El problema era que cuando no la tenía se molestaba, como si nosotras hubieras entrado personalmente en Google y cambiado todas las respuestas para ir contra ella.

Sacó su teléfono.

—Oh, y mientras estoy en línea, quería dejar mensajes malvados en la página de Facebook de Jacob, por lo que te hizo. ¿Cuál es su apellido?

Aquí estaba: su jugada. Me sorprendía que hubiera esperado tanto.

—No está en Facebook. De todas formas, ¿quién entra a Facebook hoy en día? —En realidad él estaba en Facebook, pero no había forma de que fuera a contarle eso.

—Entonces, ¿Instagram? ¿Twitter? Me lo has enseñado antes pero no recuerdo su alias —insistió.

—Terminamos, Jessica. No quiero que piense que todavía estoy colada por él.

—Pero los mensajes serán míos. —Mantenía su teléfono preparado como si fuera a darle su información de las redes sociales justo entonces de camino a clase. No estaba segura si pensaba que encontraría algo en esas páginas para incriminarme o si sabía que él no era quien yo decía—. ¿Has visto la foto del baile que publiqué? Ya tiene 40 me gustas.

—Sí, la vi.

De todos modos me entregó el teléfono y miré la foto de nosotros siete apilados alrededor de la mesa en el baile. La cabeza de mi cita estaba ocultada mayormente por la mía y me encontré deseando que no lo estuviera. Contuve un suspiro frustrado por ese pensamiento y le devolví el teléfono.

—He estado pensando —dijo Jessica.

Eso nunca es algo bueno, pensé.

—Es muy raro que Jacob conociera a alguien más de nuestra escuela. No solo conocerla sino que estaba teniendo una relación con ella a tus espaldas. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de eso? Mierda. Nuestra historia tenía agujeros. Grandes agujeros. Todas parecieron analizar esta declaración porque todos sus ojos estaban ahora en mí, esperando una explicación. Una mentira inofensiva. Pensé que eso era todo lo que tenía que contar aquella noche en el baile. Sólo estaba cambiando el orden de los eventos. Y ahora aquí estaba, todavía mintiendo. Me sentí construyendo la red y temí que la única que fuera a quedarse atrapada sería yo.

—Solía vivir aquí antes de que le conociera. Antes de que se fuera a la universidad. Debe haberla conocido entonces.

—De todos modos, ¿quién es ella? —preguntó Ángela esta vez—. Deberíamos encontrarla y hablar con ella. Decirle que se mantenga alejada de Jacob.

—No la reconocí. Tal vez ni siquiera vaya aquí. Tal vez fue al baile con un amigo. —Mi ansiedad iba en aumento, mi corazón acelerándose.

No me gustaba mentir. Por suerte, Daniel Carlson se metió en nuestro grupo, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Estaba feliz por la interrupción, sabiendo que cambiaría el tema a cosas del consejo estudiantil en las que habíamos estado trabajado durante las últimas semanas. O al menos es por eso que pensé que estaba aquí. Era todo sobre lo que hablábamos ahora.

—Así que, ahora que estás soltera…

O tal vez no iba a cambiar de tema.

—Yo no repito, Daniel.

Se rio.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

—Sí, me destroza por dentro.

—Bueno —dijo—. Tenemos una emergencia con el rally. El sistema de sonido del gimnasio se dañó. El Sr. Green no sabe si estará arreglado para el viernes.

—Está bien, lo discutiremos en la reunión de hoy.

—Como vicepresidente, sentí que era importante reportar esto inmediatamente ya que solo soy un siervo de tu autoridad.

Le di un empujón con la cadera.

—Lo que sea. Te veré después de la escuela.

— ¿Me despachas, jefa?

Sonreí.

—Vete.

Corrió, uniéndose a otro grupo de chicas delante de nosotras. Ángela y Kate se habían quedado a unos pasos por detrás, hablando sobre los deberes de cálculo, pero Jessica todavía estaba a mi lado.

—Pensé que había dicho que no conocía muy bien nuestra ciudad. Preguntó si teníamos una sala de juegos —dijo Jessica.

Parpadeé, confusa.

— ¿Qué?

—Jacob. Dijiste que vivió aquí antes, pero él dijo que no conocía muy bien nuestra ciudad.

Algo en mí saltó. No iba a aguantar más esto. Había estado intentando ser amable por meses, pensando que si no lo hacía ellas podrían elegirla sobre mí. Pero ahora mismo, tenía que arriesgarme porque estaba cansada de sentirme como si tuviera que defenderme cada vez que pasaba el rato con mis amigas. Así que con una voz tan baja y firme como pude manejar dije:

—He terminado con esto. Conociste a Jacob. Obviamente es real. Si continúas jugando cualquiera que sea el juego que estás jugando, me llevaré a mis amigas y tú desaparecerás.

Mis manos temblaban, así que las metí en mis bolsillos para que no pudiera ver lo molesta que me había puesto decir eso. Asumía que lo que le dije a Jacob sustituto la otra noche era verdad; que ella pensaba que yo era la líder de este grupo. Si pensaba eso, este juego de poder funcionaría.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y su cabeza se inclinó solo un poco a un lado, como una leona evaluando su próxima comida.

—No estoy segura de qué estás hablando —dijo su boca aunque su mirada decía: "Que empiece el juego".

—Bien. Entonces sólo ha sido mi imaginación. —Subí las escaleras al edificio C rápidamente, adelantando al grupo—. Las veo en el almuerzo.

Una despedida grupal se pronunció de las tres y me metí en el edificio mientras ellas continuaban al siguiente. Presioné mi espalda contra la pared, conté diez respiraciones profundas hasta que el temblor se había ido, luego continué a clase.

Me hundí en mi asiento y la chica delante de mí, una chica que normalmente se sentaba al otro lado del salón, se volvió para pasarme el examen que la Sra. Rios ya estaba repartiendo.

—Gracias —dije, molesta porque la Sra. Rios hubiera elegido darnos un examen sorpresa el lunes después del baile. Saqué mi teléfono y rápidamente mandé un tweet: **Anuncio de Servicio Público: examen sorpresa en Gobierno.**

Eso debería ganarme unos pocos puntos con mis seguidores. Hizo que me sintiera mejor hacer algo amable después de lo que le acababa de decir a Jessica. Suspiré y guardé mi teléfono.

— ¿Mal día? —me preguntó la chica de delante.

Me encontré con sus ojos delineados con una gruesa línea negra, como siempre, y jadeé. Era la hermana de Jacob sustituto.


	8. Chapter 07

**NOVIO DE RELLENO**

**CAPITULO 07**

¿Alice? —pregunté.

Ella sólo me sonrió satisfecha y luego se dio la vuelta, recuperando un lápiz de su mochila.

—Eso es tan injusto —dije—. No te veías para nada como ahora en el baile. —Hice un gesto hacia su atuendo, el cual era negro, adornado con más negro, y entonces hacia su cara, que estaba cubierta con casi tanto maquillaje como el que mi abuela entusiasta del maquillaje usaba para las noches de bingo.

—Fue un experimento social. Fallaste. —Alice hizo una pausa—. O tuviste éxito al probar que teníamos razón. De cualquier manera.

—Entonces estás enojada conmigo por no reconocerte cuando hiciste que eso fuera imposible a propósito.

—Si esa fuera tu peor ofensa, me consideraría afortunada. ¿Le he hecho algo más? ¿Algo peor?

La Sra. Rios se aclaró la garganta.

—Chicas, no hablen. Es hora de hacer el examen.

Esta mañana no había empezado nada bien. El Jacob sustituto pudo haberme dicho que su hermana normalmente se vestía como miembro de una banda de heavy metal. Entonces podría haberla recordado. Ella solo había estado por aquí durante algunos meses… era una transferida de mitad de año. Hasta donde podía recordar, nunca le había dicho más de dos palabras, así que no estaba segura de cuáles podrían haber sido mis otras ofensas.

Estuve distraída durante todo el examen, mi mente a duras penas registrando las preguntas, mucho menos siendo capaz de responderlas de manera inteligente. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para entonces quedarme mirando fijamente a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Alice por el resto de la clase, esperando mi oportunidad para hablar con ella. Cuando sonó la campana, agarré mi mochila tan rápidamente como ella agarró la suya, e igualé su paso mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó cuando estábamos en el pasillo.

Quería preguntarle cuál era el verdadero nombre de su hermano, pero no podía admitir que él no me lo había dicho.

—Necesito el número de teléfono de tu hermano.

— ¿Por qué?

—Solamente quería mandarle un mensaje de agradecimiento. — Claro. Un mensaje de agradecimiento. Sería algo como: Querido Jacob sustituto, gracias por mentir por mí y engañar a mis amigos al fingir ser mi novio. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme por qué decidiste ir al baile conmigo? ¿Por qué quisiste ayudarme? ¿Por qué me diste una mirada súper intensa mientras bailábamos, como si pudieras ver algo en mí de lo cual ni siquiera tenía idea de que existiera? Así podré sacarte de mi cabeza. Gracias.

—Si él hubiera querido que tuvieras su número, te lo hubiera dado. —Parecía complacida por estar diciéndome esto.

—Lo hubiera hecho, pero tenía que irse abruptamente con toda la cosa de estar fingiendo pelear conmigo.

Ella gimió como si otra vez estuviera recordando la manera en la que lo usé.

—Si yo te diera mi número, ¿se lo darías?

— ¿Si me tiro por las escaleras, me dejarías en paz?

Habíamos salido del edificio y estábamos paradas en la parte superior de las escaleras de cemento. Un chico vestido de la misma manera punk que ella estaba parado en la parte inferior de las escaleras, mirando hacia nosotras. Ella no esperó a que yo respondiera, lo que técnicamente se podría interpretar tanto como un sí como un no, y simplemente bajó para reunirse con él.

—Hola, Bella —dijo él cuando ella se encontró con él en la parte baja de las escaleras.

Miré dos veces y me di cuenta que era el chico que había sido la cita de Alice para el baile.

—Hola. Lo siento. No sé cómo te llamas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Solamente he estado contigo en cuatro de tus clases durante los últimos tres años. ¿Por qué deberías?

Mis mejillas enrojecieron. ¿De verdad? Lo miré de nuevo, más de cerca. Él honestamente no se veía para nada familiar, excepto por el baile la otra noche. Íbamos a una escuela pública. Las clases tenían muchos alumnos.

—Cuidado —dijo Alice —, tus amigos populares podrían verte hablando con nosotros.

Volteé a mirar para encontrar a Ángela y Kate caminando en línea recta hacia mí. Probablemente no la reconocerían, pero Alice tenía razón, si la veían y se daban cuenta que era la misma chica del baile, todo estaría arruinado. Cambié mi dirección, dejando a Alice y a su novio detrás.

—Cobarde —dijo Alice cuando ya estaba a diez pasos de distancia.

Tropecé un poco, pero no me detuve.

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó Kate cuando me reuní con ella y Ángela.

—Está en mi clase de Gobierno. Tuvimos un examen sorpresa. ¿Quién da un examen sorpresa el lunes después del baile? Nuestro maestro es Satanás, ya lo decidí.

No parecieron darse cuenta que había ignorado completamente su pregunta, cambiando de tema.

—Sí, vi tu tweet. La gente estaba retweetiándolo por todas partes.

— ¡Bella! —gritó un chico mientras pasaba por allí—. Gracias por tu ASP1. Eres mi héroe.

Kate se rio.

Ángela tiró de mi brazo, atrayendo mi atención a ella.

— ¿Jessica y tú están peleadas de nuevo?

Otra pregunta que quería ignorar.

—Ha estado sobre mí con lo de Jacob durante dos meses y todavía no lo deja ir.

—Pero todos lo conocimos. ¿Qué podría tener que decir ahora?

Mi lengua se sintió dos tallas más grandes en mi boca. Ahora era el momento en debía confesar, decirles lo que podía desenterrar y lo estúpida que era por mentir. De esa manera no tendría nada contra mí.

Kate agarró mi mano.

—Sólo trata de ser amable con ella. Ha pasado por mucho.

—Claro, es sólo… —Mi teléfono sonó e instintivamente miré la pantalla.

Ángela debe haber estado mirando por encima del hombro porque dijo—: No te atrevas a llamarlo.

Mis ojos seguían completamente abiertos en shock. Era un mensaje de Jacob: He estado pensando en la noche del baile… llámame cuando llegues a casa.

Estaba en casa, mirando mi teléfono, sin llamar a Jacob. Lo que le había dicho a Daniel era cierto: no hacía repeticiones. Pero Ángela también estaba en lo cierto: había sido siempre la que rompía con un chico. La ruptura con Jacob fue repentina y no me había preparado. Tal vez era prematuro. Mi mente trató de recordarme que me había dejado en medio del estacionamiento del baile. No lo quería de vuelta. Pero no haría daño que le devolviera la llamada, conseguir un cierre mejor. Quizás si le dijera cómo se sintió que me dejara en el estacionamiento en el baile, por mí misma, me sentiría mejor. Tal vez me ayudaría a superar esto más rápido porque todavía sentía un estúpido nudo en mi garganta cada vez que pensaba en él.

Necesitaba pulsar "Llamar". Todos los números estaban en la pantalla esperando ese simple acto. ¿Qué me estaba deteniendo? Nada.

Toqué el icono "Llamar". Mi corazón acelerándose cuando el teléfono repicó. Iba a hacer esto. Terminarlo para siempre. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentí aliviada cuando la llamada fue al buzón de voz?

—Hooola —dijo su mensaje pregrabado—. No me encontraste. Pero tengo tu nombre y número en el identificador de llamadas así que a menos que no quiera hablar contigo, te devolveré la llamada. Me reí un poco. Jacob era divertido. Sentí como si no hubiera oído su voz en años a pesar de que sólo habían sido un par de días. Presioné "Finalizar" sin dejar un mensaje y luego arrojé mi teléfono en la cama y lo dejé allí mientras pasaba las próximas horas haciendo tarea.

Cuando volví a mi habitación, mi teléfono mostró varios textos perdidos de Ángela y una llamada perdida de Jacob. Respondí los mensajes pero había tomado una decisión importante en cuanto a Jacob. Tenía que esperar para hablar con él, darme un poco de tiempo para calmarme. No quería que mis emociones contaran una historia diferente a mi mente. Mientras tanto, necesitaba ver al Jacob sustituto una vez más. Tenía que responder a una simple pregunta: ¿por qué lo había hecho? Respondería esa pregunta lejos de la noche del baile, en circunstancias normales. Estaría usando su camiseta nerd, con su cabello desgreñado. Y entonces podría terminar con ambos Jacob y seguir adelante con mi vida.

Este era mi plan y estaba decidida a hacer que funcionara. Empecé abriendo mi armario y recuperando mis anuarios del estante superior.


	9. Chapter 08

**NOVIO DE RELLENO**

**CAPITULO 08**

Mis amigos y yo normalmente íbamos a almorzar fuera del campus, de modo que no fue difícil quedarme atrás declarando una prueba de maquillaje. Tampoco fue difícil encontrar en dónde Alice y su novio pasaban el rato con algunos amigos por los portátiles vacíos que técnicamente estaban fuera de los límites durante el almuerzo.

Aferré la nota con mi número de teléfono en mi mano. No quería admitir la cantidad de veces que había escrito mi número para que se viera perfectamente casual, perfectamente deliberado. Nunca antes había hecho eso por un chico. Sólo se añadía a mi frustración por toda esta situación. Simplemente necesitaba hablar con él, averiguar su motivación para lo del baile, sacarlo de mi cabeza, y entonces todo habría terminado. Alice y otra chica estaban jugando gato en el suelo utilizando palos.

—Hola, Alice. Hola, Bree —dije cuando me acerqué. Me había llevado dos anuarios y una hora y media para averiguar el nombre de Bree, pero lo hice. Sin embargo, no pareció impresionado con mis esfuerzos. Solo hizo un gesto de saludo con la manzana a medio comer en su mano. Alice ni siquiera levantó la vista de su juego. Levanté la nota.

—Esperaba que le dieras esto a… —Me detuve, rezando para que cualquiera de los dos, ya sea Alice o Bree me proporcionaran un nombre.

Alice apenas levantó la vista y dijo—: ¿Mi hermano?

—Correcto. ¿Le darías esto a él por mí?

Colocó una X en el tablero en la tierra.

—No.

—Por favor.

—Oh, bueno, ya que preguntas amablemente… no.

Su amiga rio.

—Oh, mira, es Isabella Swan. Le dijiste a nuestro amigo que su banda apestaba y que mejor debería tomar un nuevo pasatiempo. Di un grito ahogado.

—No lo hice.

—Oh, cierto. Tu amiga Jessica lo hizo y tú te reíste. Es lo mismo.

Recordé eso. Era el final de un día muy largo de bandas intentando tocar en la graduación. Ellos fueron la horrible quinta banda consecutiva y mi cabeza me había estado martillando. Jessica, quien se había ofrecido de voluntaria como uno de los jueces y que había hecho un buen trabajo siendo agradable, no pudo contener su comentario más tiempo. Me reí. Todos nos reímos. No debí hacerlo. Esta era probablemente la "gran ofensa" que había cometido, a la que Alice se había referido el día anterior.

—Sí… lamento eso. Tenía dolor de cabeza.

—No te disculpes conmigo. No fue mi sueño el que estabas aplastando. —Ella miró a Bree como si estuviera esperando a que él dijera algo. Tal vez quería que también se enojara conmigo. No lo hizo.

—Claro —dije. La mano, aun sosteniendo mi nota ignorada, cayó a mi lado.

Alice dibujó un tablero nuevo y vacío en el suelo, ignorando algo más que a mi nota. Bree tomó otro mordisco de su manzana y me sonrió, pero luego se encogió de hombros como diciendo: Estás sin suerte.

—Entonces, te veré mañana en clases. —Metí la nota en mis vaqueros y me fui con los sonidos de más risas. Supuse que estaba bien cuando eran ellos los que hacían las burlas.

— ¿Puedo llevar el auto mañana a la escuela?

La mano de mamá se detuvo cuando estaba por sacar un vaso de la alacena.

— ¿Por qué? —Ella agarró el vaso y se giró hacia mí.

—Tengo que hacer algo después de la escuela. —Que puede incluir seguir a alguien a casa como una acosadora espeluznante—. No quiero que Ángela me lleve.

Lo consideró mientras llenaba su vaso con agua de la puerta de la nevera. Ella era una agente de bienes raíces y si tenía un montón de citas establecidas para mañana, esto no funcionaría. Pero normalmente no estaba demasiado ocupada los miércoles. Los miércoles eran cuando las personas necesitaban mirar la duodécima casa que no comprarían o la que ya habían visto doce veces.

—Debería estar bien. Puedo pedir prestado el auto de papá si lo necesito, pero esto no será costumbre, ¿verdad? ¿Ángela y tú no se están peleando o algo así? Papá me dijo lo de Jacob.

El camino de sus pensamientos no tenía sentido para mí. ¿Estaba diciendo que porque me había peleado con Jacob, debo estar peleándome con todos los demás que conocía?

—No, estamos bien. Estamos… igual que siempre hemos estado. —Todo en mi vida era igual a como siempre había sido. Puede que me he sentido excluida, pero todo a mí alrededor era exactamente igual.

—Bien. Odiarías empezar la universidad peleando con tu compañera de cuarto.

—Uh… gracias, mamá.

Ella rio.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

Sabía lo que quería decir y tenía razón, no quería que eso pasara.

¿Por qué le había mentido a Ángela?

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero no estamos peleando. —Al menos aún no. La vi tomar su agua y pensé en preguntarle cuál pensaba que sería el resultado de mentirles a mis amigas. Tal vez tendría algunas ideas. Pero no pregunté—. Gracias por dejarme usar el auto —dije, y entonces dejé la cocina.

Marqué el número de Ángela mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama.

—Hola, Ángela —dije cuando ella contestó.

—Hola.

—Bueno, no voy a necesitar un aventón para ir a la escuela mañana. Usaré el auto de mamá.

— ¿Por qué? —Era una pregunta justa. Habíamos estado viajando juntas a la escuela desde que habíamos obtenido nuestras licencias y mis padres habían tomado la decisión ejecutiva de que no necesitaba mi propio auto. Culpé a mi hermano por los tres accidentes que había tenido antes de cumplir dieciocho. La única vez que no había ido con Ángela era cuando una de las dos estaba enferma.

—Tengo que hacer unos recados para mamá. —Las mentiras eran interminables a estas alturas y era un asco. Yo era un asco.

— ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Es que, has estado actuando extraño desde el baile de graduación.

Me había sentido extraña desde el baile, como si tal vez por primera vez estuviera realmente evaluando mi vida y descubriendo que tenía muchas fallas. Comenzado con el hecho de que Alice tenía razón: era una cobarde. Tenía miedo a decirles a mis amigos la verdad. ¿Qué pasa si Ángela no quería compartir una habitación conmigo en la universidad? ¿Y si me odia?

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—Está bien. —Ella dio un pequeño suspiro.

Dirigí la conversación hacia un tema más seguro.

— ¿Puedes creer que estamos a punto de graduarnos?

—Lo sé, la secundaria pareció durar una eternidad y ahora está pasando volando.

Retorcí la esquina de mi sábana alrededor de mi dedo una y otra vez, y la escuché hablar sobre lo divertido que iba a ser la universidad. Sí, la búsqueda del Jacob sustituto era la clave. Él me había hecho esto y ahora necesitaba que lo deshiciera.

Todo había ido como estaba previsto hasta ahora. Había sido capaz de encontrar discretamente a Alice fuera de la escuela cuando se metió en el asiento del copiloto de un auto que no pertenecía a su hermano. Bueno, podía serlo, pero él no lo estaba conduciendo. Habíamos dado dos vueltas hacia la derecha y pasado tres semáforos. Él había dicho que vivía solo a seis cuadras de la escuela, así que me imaginé que nos estábamos acercando a su casa. Mis palmas comenzaron a sudar, así que las limpié en mis vaqueros, manteniendo mis ojos en las luces traseras frente a mí. No podía perderlos. La intermitente de su auto se encendió y así lo hizo las mías. Luego giraron hacia un estacionamiento de un 7-Eleven2. Dudé, porque no quería perderlos, pero era un estacionamiento pequeño. Alice seguramente me vería.

Comencé a pasar pero decidí en el último segundo no hacerlo y giré el volante con fuerza, haciendo que los neumáticos chillaran. Me estremecí, segura que habrían escuchado, pero no importaba, ya estaban saliendo del auto y Alice estaba parada ahí esperándome.

Suspiré y me estacioné a su lado.

— ¿Nos estás siguiendo?

— ¿Qué? No. Es día de Slurpee3 a mitad de precio —dije, leyendo el cartel en la ventana—. Siempre vengo aquí los miércoles.

Ella miró por encima del hombro a la puerta y luego de nuevo a mí.

— ¿En serio? Huh. Bueno, simplemente pensábamos que nos estabas siguiendo. Supongo que no. Disfruta tu Slurpee. —Alcanzó la manija.

—Espera. ¿No vas a entrar?

—No.

— ¿Te vas a casa?

—Sí.

Abrió la puerta del auto.

—Bien, nunca vengo aquí los miércoles. Estaba siguiéndote —solté frustrada—. Sólo quiero volver a verlo.

Apoyó la cadera contra la puerta y me dio un lento vistazo.

—Sí, no va a pasar. —Y con eso, ella se metió en el auto y se alejaron.

¿Desde cuándo persigo las cosas? Esto no tenía sentido. Había terminado. No necesitaba encontrarlo para olvidarlo. Se había acabado. Iba a seguir adelante. Con ese pensamiento, un peso inmenso se levantó de mis hombros. Con un Jacob superado, ya sólo quedaba uno.


	10. Chapter 09

**NOVIO DE RELLENO**

**CAPITULO 09**

Su mensaje del correo de voz terminó seguido de un bip.

Respiré y dije—: Hola Jacob, soy yo. Llámame cuando tengas un minuto libre. —No iba a decirle en un mensaje de voz que no me estaba arrepintiendo de nuestra ruptura.

Presioné el botón de "Finalizar" y lancé el teléfono al asiento del copiloto. Cuando llegué a mi casa, el auto de Ángela estaba estacionado frente a mi casa y ella estaba sentada dentro de él, esperándome.

—Hola —dije mientras ambas salíamos de nuestros autos.

Ella me dio un vaso.

—Un poco tarde, pero aquí está.

Me uní a ella.

— ¿Qué es?

—Una malteada.

Sonreí y le di un pequeño abrazo, sosteniéndola así por un par de segundos antes de dejarla ir.

—Eres la mejor. Vamos adentro.

—No puedo, voy a ir a surfear. ¿Quieres venir?

Reí.

— ¿Vas a preguntarme cada vez que vayas a ir? Es como si te gustara escucharme decir no.

Ella sonrió.

—Es sólo que siento como si te estuvieras perdiendo uno de los verdaderos placeres de la vida.

— ¿Cuál sería? ¿Agua súper congelada, cabello enredado y salado y tener que lavar de mi cuerpo arena por días?

—Bueno, cuando lo pones de ese modo no suena lindo.

—Exactamente.

Ella golpeó ligeramente mi brazo.

—Es divertido. Pacífico.

— ¿Sabes que es divertido y pacífico también? Beber una maleada.

—Di un gran sorbo de la mía.

—Eso es cierto. O comer brownies.

—O pedicura.

—Siestas.

—Música.

—Chicos. —Ambas lo dijimos al mismo tiempo y después reímos.

Bueno, por lo general los chicos lo son, pensé. No mucho últimamente.

—Somos tan parecidas —dijo ella—. Bueno, sin contar lo del surf.

—Sí, vamos, deja pasar eso para que no exista esta brecha entre nosotras.

Mi sonrisa se volvió un poco forzada a medida que pensaba en la única brecha entre nosotras y quién la había puesto ahí.

—Así que, ¿cómo te fue en tu prueba de maquillaje ayer?

— ¿Prueba de maquillaje? —Tardé en recordar un instante o dos que estaba hablando de la excusa que había usado para quedarme atrás en el campus y así hablar con Alice—. Sí, fue bien…

—En realidad eso no parece sonar como si hubiese ido bien. ¿Estás preocupada de estar fallando en algo?

En nuestra amistad. No podía seguir mintiendo. Estaba dirigiéndome hacia una nueva etapa, empezando de cero.

—No estaba tomando una prueba de maquillaje.

—Está bien… ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—Tenía que hablar con alguien en el campus.

— ¿Quién?

—Su nombre es Alice. Simplemente no quería a todo el grupo conmigo. Pasa el tiempo por los baños portátiles.

— ¿Con los drogadictos?

—Estoy bastante segura que no son drogadictos.

—Bueno, actúan como… —Su celular sonó y se detuvo a mitad de frase para revisarlo—. Me están esperando. Debería irme.

— ¿Quién te está esperando?

—Jessica y Kate. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que íbamos a surfear?

—Pensé que ibas a surfear por tu cuenta, pacíficamente.

Ella se rio.

—No, ellas quisieron venir esta vez.

— ¿Jessica surfea?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Quiere aprender.

Me llevó todo mi autocontrol para no correr dentro de la casa y ponerme mi traje de baño como si ahora quisiera ir. No iba a cambiar de parecer sólo porque las tres iban a estar ahí sin mí. Y tampoco iba a apresurarme a decirle sobre la graduación ahora mismo. Le diría cuando tuviera un poco más de tiempo.

—Diviértete.

Mientras Ángela se subía al auto le grité—: Gracias por esto. —Y levanté mi vaso de malteada.

—Espero que te traiga paz —dijo con una sonrisa, después se fue.

A la mañana siguiente en la clase de Gobierno mientras me sentaba, Alice se giró inmediatamente en su asiento para verme.

—Cambio de planes. Es hora de pagar tu deuda.

—Eh… ¿qué?

—Le debes a mi hermano un favor y estoy aquí para cobrarlo. ¿Ella quería que yo hiciera algo por su hermano cuando acababa de sacarlo de mi mente?

—No puedo.

—Se lo debes. —Ella sacó algo de su mochila y lo golpeó contra mi escritorio. Era un sobre, la orilla de éste estaba maltratada.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté sin tocar el sobre.

—No te va a morder.

— ¿Y no lo envenenaste?

—Ábrelo.

Lo tomé y saqué de adentro la única hoja de papel. Una invitación, impresa con un margen dorado.

— ¿Me estás invitando a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Eres toda una comediante esta mañana, ¿cierto?

Leí la invitación.

Estás cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de graduación de Jane Sanders.

Sábado, 7 de mayo a las 7:00 pm.

— ¿Y se supone que debo saber quién es ella?

—La ex de mi hermano.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la dirección incluida en la invitación. Jane vivía a solo veinte minutos de aquí. ¿Alice y su hermano se habían mudado del otro lado de la ciudad a aquí?

Alice continuó.

—La encontré sobre la repisa anoche y después lo escuché llamarla para confirmar su asistencia. Ella lo invitó. Y él va a ir. Está tratando de hundir sus garras en él otra vez, cuando fue ella la que lo dejó. Es horrible, Bella. Peor que tú.

—Gracias.

—Tú solo eres despistada. Ella es malvada intencionalmente.

— ¿Eso debería haberse escuchado mejor?

El timbre sonó y la Sra. Rios se detuvo frente a la clase, sus ojos entrecerrándose al verme. Alice se giró mirando al frente. Mi atención se desvió a la invitación aún en mi escritorio. Cuando la Sra. Rios volteó para escribir algo en el pizarrón me incliné hacia adelante.

—Entonces, no entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo haga al respecto?

La Sra. Rios debe tener un oído súper sónico porque su cabeza giró rápidamente hacia nosotras. Me eché hacia atrás. La mitad de su clase había terminado y podía jurar que Alice estaba solo tratando de volverme loca al no decir ni una palabra. Finalmente me pasó una nota.

Vas a ser su cita para esa fiesta. Su nueva "novia". Se lo debes.

Mi corazón resonó fuertemente en mi pecho. Le había dicho que le debía una cita falsa para la noche del baile de graduación. Él me había tomado la palabra. ¿Por qué me había tomado la palabra?

El día pasó extraordinariamente lento a medida que pensaba sobre el sábado. Esperaba que verlo de nuevo no arruinara mis planes. No, esto era bueno. Como había dicho antes, él respondería a mis preguntas y eso sería todo.

Sentí calor mientras caminaba hacia el auto de Ángela al final del día.

¿Había sentido calor de esta manera durante todo el día? Me quité el suéter y lo amarré a la correa de mi mochila. Cuando miré hacia arriba, Logan Fowler estaba de pie frente a mí, bloqueando mi camino. Su sonrisa fácil y postura confiada me recordó por qué le había dicho a Ángela que lo invitara al baile. Él era definitivamente material de clase A. Le sonreí de regreso.

—Logan.

—Bella. ¿Qué pasó en el baile? Se suponía que serías mi reina.

— ¿Acaso estás restregándome que ganaste y yo no, Logan?

Él soltó una fuerte risa.

—Sólo estaba sorprendido que no lo fueras, eso es todo.

¿Por qué todo el mundo seguía sacando el tema? ¿Acaso querían que me sintiera mal?

—Supongo que tendrás que bailar conmigo en otra ocasión. —Me moví para rodearlo pero él levantó su brazo, deteniéndome.

—Voy a dar una fiesta este fin de semana. Ven.

— ¿Este fin de semana?

—El sábado.

La invitación que Alice había dejado en mi escritorio durante todo el primer período destelló en mi mente. Por supuesto que sería el mismo día.

Ella me mataría si me echaba para atrás ahora.

—No puedo, pero gracias por la invitación. —Empujé su brazo y lo dejé atrás, lanzando una sonrisa sobre mi hombro para hacerle saber que no estaba tratando de ser mala.

—Ya veo cómo eres. Jugando duro para ganar.

Me reí y seguí caminando.

Ángela ya estaba en su auto cuando llegué allí. Me desplomé en el asiento del pasajero.

—Bueno, hola a ti también —dijo Ángela.

—Hola, nena.

—Oh, ahora me hablas dulce. —Encendió el motor—. Así que, echa un vistazo a mi cabello.

Miré su cabello pero no vi nada fuera de lo ordinario. Era largo, negro y brillante como siempre lo era.

—Sí, todavía luce perfecto.

Empujó mi hombro.

—Quiero que notes que aún no hay secuelas del surfeo de ayer. Nada de, ¿cómo decirlo?, agua salada.

—Bueno, eso es porque tienes un hermoso cabello con magia asiática. El mío no sería tan amable.

— ¿Cabello con magia asiática?

—No trates de negarlo. ¿Cómo estuvo ayer? ¿Todos se divirtieron?

—Lo hicimos, pero Jessica y su mamá estaban peleando de nuevo, así que se convirtió en una sesión de terapia.

— ¿Le dijiste que nadie se lleva bien con su mamá?

—Excepto tú.

—No le dijiste eso, ¿verdad? —Como si Jessica necesitara otra razón para odiarme.

—No, no lo hice. Pero sus problemas con su mamá van más allá de la norma y en realidad no había mucho que pudiera decir que la hiciera sentir mejor.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está bien?

—En realidad, no siento que me corresponda decirte. Tal vez podrías tratar de hablar con ella.

—Ella no quiere hablar conmigo. ¿Y qué te hace creer que sería capaz de ayudar?

—No lo sé. Eres buena con las personas.

—No con ella. —Ángela probablemente sólo estaba tratando de conseguir que Jessica y yo habláramos más. Probablemente también le habría contado a Jessica alguna historia sobre mí, de modo que en teoría me ayudara con ella. Pero Jessica no quería ser mi amiga por lo tanto, no estaba segura de por qué Ángela pensaba que cualquier cosa que yo dijera haría alguna diferencia. Sin embargo, sabía que eso significaba mucho para Ángela, y tal vez realmente ayudaría, así que dije—: Lo intentaré.

—Gracias.

La primera cosa que noté cuando Ángela se detuvo en mi casa fue el auto destartalado de mi hermano estacionado en la acera.

— ¿Emmet está aquí? —Dijo Claire—. Probablemente debería quedarme.

—Gracioso —dije—. Y asqueroso.

—Vamos, sabes que él es lindo. No puedo evitarlo. —Apagó su auto y salió conmigo. Puse los ojos en blanco pero me reí.

Adentro, Emmet tenía un plato lleno de comida como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Tal vez la última buena comida que había tenido fue aquí, hace tres semanas. Tenía una nueva barba en su rostro que le hacía parecer mucho mayor que yo, cuando en realidad sólo teníamos tres años de diferencia.

—Estás en casa —dije innecesariamente.

Su boca estaba llena de comida pero sonrió de todos modos. Incluso añadió un—: Hola, hermanita.

—Hola.

—Hola —dijo Ángela también.

Él tragó.

— ¿Qué pasa? Y sí, estoy en casa por el fin de semana.

—Es apenas jueves.

—No tengo clases los viernes.

Me pregunté si su presencia aquí cambiaría mis planes para el sábado. ¿Mamá querría que tengamos alguna especie de cena familiar esa noche?

Ángela se sentó a la mesa en la silla frente a él.

— ¿Cómo está la UCLA? Estaré allí en cien días con Bella.

Él le dio una mirada divertida.

— ¿Y cuántas horas?

Sus mejillas se pusieron rosas.

—No lo he averiguado.

—Bueno, te va a encantar. Es genial. —Emmet tomó otro bocado de comida y luego se giró hacia mí—. Me encontré con Jacob el otro día.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Mi rostro se paralizó. No quería hablar de Jacob justo ahora, delante de Ángela. Estaba preocupada de que algo pudiera salir.

Cuando le dijera a Ángela la verdad, teníamos que ser sólo ella y yo. Mi hermano no ayudaría.

— ¿Dijo que ustedes están peleados?

— ¿Eso es lo que dijo? ¿Qué estamos peleados? —No estaba segura de lo que eso significaba. ¿Qué él pensaba que podríamos volver? No me había llamado desde que dejé el mensaje el día anterior.

Las cejas de Emmet descendieron.

—Creo que eso es lo que dijo. ¿No están peleados?

—Terminó conmigo.

—La engañó —añadió Ángela.

Mierda.

—Bueno, quiero decir, eso es lo que parecía —dije para suavizar las cosas en caso de que mi hermano le dijera esto a Jacob.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que eso parecía? —Dijo Ángela, indignada en mi nombre—. Esa otra chica estaba allí. Él básicamente lo admitió.

—Cierto. Pero no vimos nada y realmente no lo he dejado explicarse.

— ¿Vas a perdonarlo? —preguntó Ángela, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarme.

—No. —Era casi imposible expresar dos cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo. No podía dejar que mi hermano volviera a Jacob con la historia del engaño, pero no quería que Claire pensara que estaba regresando con él después de que me "engañó".

—Mm —dijo mi hermano—. No había escuchado ese lado de la historia.

— ¿Qué escuchaste? —pregunté, incapaz de contener mi curiosidad sobre cómo Jacob estaba contando la historia.

—Él sólo dijo que tuvieron una pelea y que había estado tratando de llamarte. Preguntó cómo estabas. Le dije que no había hablado contigo en un tiempo pero que de acuerdo a Twitter estabas… um… ¿cómo lo pusiste? ¿"Relajándote" en casa?

— ¿De verdad le dijiste eso?

—Eso es lo que escribiste en Twitter. ¿Estás de acuerdo con el mundo leyendo eso pero no con Jacob?

—El mundo no lee mi Twitter —murmuré.

— ¿Quieres que averigüe si te está engañando? Tengo conexiones.

—Lo dijo en una especie de voz de jefe-de-la-mafia.

—No —dije, pero Ángela dijo—: Sí —Justo sobre mí.

Él miró entre las dos.

—No —dije de nuevo—. Por favor, no necesito a mi hermano vigilando mi relación.

Se apoyó en la mesa.

—Bella, espero que no estés tratando de pretender que todo está bien si un chico te engañó. Deberías estar molesta por eso.

—Lo estoy. Quiero decir, lo estaría si él realmente lo hubiera hecho.

La boca de Ángela cayó abierta a estas alturas. Emmet negó con la cabeza.

— Ángela, en caso de que no hayas aprendido esto de mi hermana, todo en su mundo es perfecto. Aunque en realidad no lo sea.

Casi había olvidado cómo era Emmet. Le gustaba crear problemas.

Era como si viviera por ello. Conseguía algún placer enfermizo y maníaco con eso.

—Al menos has hablado con los padres sobre esto, ¿no? ¿O con alguien? —Miró a Ángela con esa última frase.

— Ángela estaba allí esa noche. Y sí, mamá y papá saben que terminamos.

—Y estoy seguro que tuviste una verdadera charla honesta sobre eso. Papá te dijo algunas metáforas más que usadas, mamá te dijo que no crearas problemas, y tú sonreíste como si fueran los mejores padres en el mundo.

—Basta. —Quería llevarme bien con mi hermano, pero lo único que él quería era hacerme sentir mal conmigo misma.

— ¿O qué? —Me sonrió.

—Simplemente no lo hagas. Por favor.

Levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

—Bien, me quedaré fuera de esto.

—Gracias.

Puso su plato en el fregadero.

—Tengo que lavar algo de ropa. Nos pondremos al día después.

—En realidad no estás pensando en regresar con Jacob, ¿verdad?—dijo Ángela, cuando él se fue.

— ¿No?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no suena exactamente como una convicción. No dejes que sus ojos azules de ensueño y su perfecta sonrisa te hagan olvidar lo que hizo.

Sentí mi rostro arrugarse en confusión antes de recordar que estaba describiendo a mi cita sustituta. Casi me reí de su descripción. Él tenía ojos azules de ensueño y una sonrisa perfecta. Y era demasiado delgado y tenía el cabello despeinado.

—Cierto. No olvidaré lo que hizo.


	11. Chapter 1O

**NOVIO DE RELLENO**

**CAPITULO 10**

Era una bola de nervios. ¿Qué se suponía que debía usar para una fiesta de graduación, donde estaba representando a la novia falsa? Llamé a Ángela y Kate para que me ayudaran a escoger un atuendo, tratando de mantener la misma rutina pre-cita que siempre tenía.

Sosteniendo una soda, Ángela entró en mi habitación y se sentó en la silla en mi escritorio. Kate tomó la cama junto a la ropa que había extendido.

— ¿Éstas son las mejores opciones hasta ahora?

—Sí. —Agarré el primer atuendo, unos pantalones cortos y una blusa suelta, y fui a mi armario a cambiarme.

— ¿Dónde está Jessica? —preguntó Ángela.

—Dijo que no podía venir. —Le había dicho a Ángela que iba a intentarlo, y aunque realmente no había querido que viniera, había llamado e invitado a Jessica.

—Hablé con ella en el camino.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Cambió de opinión?

—Dijo que no la invitaste.

Salí del armario a medio vestir.

— ¿Ella dijo qué? La llamé y le dije que viniera. ¿Cómo es eso no invitarla?

Ángela suspiró como si no supiera a quién creerle.

—Chicas, tienen que acostumbrarse entre sí o nunca van a sobrevivir el próximo año.

Empecé a seguir discutiendo sobre invitarla pero luego me detuve.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—El próximo año… la universidad.

—Ella… —Ni siquiera quise terminar la frase.

—Sí, entró en la UCLA. ¿No te dijo?

Estaba demasiado ocupada saboteándome.

—No, no lo hizo. —Me escabullí de nuevo al armario para ponerme mi blusa. Esto no era una buena noticia. Hizo que mis entrañas ardan. Traté de alejar esa sensación y salí de nuevo, sosteniendo mis manos a los costados.

— ¿Sí?

—No —dijo Kate—. Demasiado casual. —Me arrojó el vestido veraniego amarillo.

—Dijo que te iba a decir —dijo Ángela.

—Esta es la primera que lo escucho. Pero es genial —dije desde el armario porque no estaba segura si mi rostro apoyaría mis palabras—. Debería ser divertido. —En serio tenía que arreglar esto, porque de ninguna manera quería seguir con este drama en la universidad—. Ahora en serio desearía que también vinieras, Kate.

—Lo sé. No me lo recuerdes. La universidad comunitaria suena peor y peor cada día.

—No es demasiado tarde para unirte a nosotras —dijo Ángela.

—En realidad, estoy cerca del valor de cuatro años de buenas calificaciones y miles de dólares demasiado tarde para UCLA.

— ¿Quién necesita dinero y buenas calificaciones cuando tienes la universidad comunitaria? —dijo Ángela.

—Exactamente lo que he estado diciendo durante los últimos cuatro años —dijo Kate. Podía escuchar la vergüenza en su voz y me sentí mal de que la escuela hubiera sido una lucha como tal para ella.

Pasé el vestido por mi cabeza, lo enderecé, y luego me uní a ellas en mi habitación.

—Te divertirás, Kate. Y estamos a solo tres horas de distancia. Nos veremos todo el tiempo.

Ella dobló el atuendo que ya me había probado y alisó una blusa una y otra vez.

—Difícilmente veías a Jacob y era tu novio.

—Exactamente. Sólo era mi novio. Has sido mi mejor amiga desde hace cinco años. Será totalmente diferente. Ángela se unió a Kate en la cama y la envolvió en un abrazo.

— ¿Quién necesita un sándwich de Kate?

Corrí a abrazarla desde el otro lado.

—Está bien, chicas. No se sientan mal por mí.

—No nos sentimos mal por ti. Sólo necesitábamos un abrazo. —La apreté con más fuerza.

Ella se rio.

—Voy a extrañarte.

Le di un último apretón y entonces me levanté.

—Creo que ese es el atuendo —dijo Kate.

La dejé cambiar de tema, sintiendo que lo necesitaba.

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Dice barbacoa en el patio trasero? —Di un giro—. Incluso tiene bolsillos para mi celular.

—Estoy muy confundida. ¿Quién es este chico nuevo? No puedo superar el hecho de que no nos ha dicho nada sobre él. —Ángela se estiró por su bebida todavía colocada en el escritorio y casi se cayó de la cama. Kate agarró su pierna, previniendo la caída.

—Sí, ¿no podemos saber?

—Es una cita a ciegas. No sé nada de él.

— ¿Quién te está armando una cita a ciegas y, ¿desde cuándo has accedido alguna vez a salir con alguien a ciegas?

Me estremecí. Nunca antes me habían organizado una cita a ciegas, pero supuse que habría dicho que sí, si confiaba en la persona organizándola.

—Esta chica en mi clase de Gobierno. Es de primer año. Es su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una chica de tu clase te organizó una cita con su hermano y le dijiste que sí?

—En cierto modo, le debo un favor.

— ¿Por qué?

—No he sido muy amable con ella y sus amigos.

—Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Esto es como una cita de caridad? ¿Vas a estar a salvo?

—No. Quiero decir, sí, por supuesto que estaré a salvo. Y no, su hermano no necesita caridad. —Me volví y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero—. ¿Entonces sí? ¿No?

—Sí, es perfecto. Usa tu cabello suelto y ondulado y combínalo con tus sandalias de plataforma. A menos que sea bajo. ¿Es bajo?

—No, no es bajo. —En realidad era de una muy buena altura para mí—. Entonces, ¿van a la fiesta de Logan esta noche?

Ángela, que había estado revolviendo la pajilla en su soda, levantó la mirada.

— ¿Logan va a tener una fiesta esta noche?

—Sí.

—No habíamos oído hablar de ello —dijo Kate.

—Oh, lo siento. Debería haberles dicho. Pensé que estaba invitando a todos. Deberían ir.

—No fuimos invitadas.

—Probablemente pensó que les diría. Lo siento.

Ángela y Kate encontraron sus ojos por un breve instante y luego Ángela volvió a su bebida.

—Sí, eso suena divertido. Tal vez deberíamos ir, Kate. Vamos a invitar a Jessica también.

No podría decir si estaban enojadas conmigo por no decirles o qué. Me sentí mal. Simplemente había imaginado que le estaba diciendo a todo el mundo.

—Voy a tratar de unirme a todos ustedes después de mi cita.

Mamá estaba tratando de ser amable; me di cuenta por la sonrisa en su rostro. El problema era que era la sonrisa más forzada que había visto y no había manera en que Alice no lo hubiera notado.

— ¿A dónde vas, otra vez? —preguntó mamá, mirándome sobre todo a mí, pero sus ojos seguían dirigiéndose a Alice, esta vez persistiendo en la fila de pendientes que bordeaban su oreja izquierda.

—Sólo a mi casa. Tenemos Gobierno juntas y Bella dijo que me ayudaría a estudiar. Aquí está la dirección. —Alice deslizó un trozo de papel sobre el mostrador hacia mamá—. Y el número de teléfono de mis padres también está allí, por si necesita hablar con ellos. —Ella sonrió y la sonrisa de mi madre se volvió un poco menos forzada.

Pero para mí, mamá dijo—: Tu hermano está en la ciudad. Quería que fuéramos a cenar esta noche en familia.

Justo cuando dijo esto, Emmet entró por la cocina sosteniendo las llaves de su auto.

—Voy a salir con unos amigos, mamá. ¿Podemos hacer la cena la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó mamá.

Emmet se detuvo en medio de la cocina cuando vio a Alice, con una mirada de curiosidad adueñándose de su expresión. Él asimiló su atuendo y entonces el mío y no tuvo que decir nada en voz alta para que supiera que se estaba preguntando quién era Alice y por qué estaba allí.

—Esta es la amiga de Bella —dijo mamá—. Alice, ¿cierto?

— ¿Ustedes dos son amigas? —Su tono transmitía su incredulidad.

Alice dejó escapar una simple carcajada.

—Menos amigas más compañeras de estudio.

Esta explicación no cambió la expresión de Emmet. Me miró como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez.

—Jum —gruñó, luego terminó de avanzar por la cocina—. ¿Estamos bien, mamá? —Le dirigió la sonrisa que recordé que siempre lo sacaba del problema que había causado cuando vivía aquí. Ella lo echó con una sonrisa propia.

Señalé hacia la puerta principal.

—Ves, él ni siquiera se va a quedar. Así que puedo ir, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo es que estás tan arreglada para una sesión de estudio? —preguntó mamá, mirándome de arriba abajo.

La excusa vino fácil.

—Porque ella tiene un hermano muy lindo.

Mi madre puso los ojos en blanco como si ahora entendiera toda la razón por la que estaba pasando el rato con esta extraña criatura de pie en su cocina.

—Está bien, mantén tu teléfono celular encendido, Bella.

—Por supuesto. —Besé su mejilla y Alice y yo salimos de mi casa en silencio.

— ¿Por qué la necesidad de una historia elaborada? Pensé que tu hermano me recogería —le dije cuando llegamos afuera.

—Obviamente no.

—Es sólo que no preparé a mi mamá para…

— ¿Mí?

—Sí.

—Bueno, a los padres les encanta la cosa de "ella me está ayudando a estudiar". Les hace pensar que su hija es inteligente. Pero para que conste, mi calificación en Gobierno está dos puntos porcentuales por encima de la tuya. Así que si necesitas ayuda para estudiar…

Me reí.

— ¿Va a estar enojada porque saliste cuando ella estaba pensando en ir a cenar en familia?

—No creo que hubiera estado planeándolo necesariamente. — Sobre todo supuse que lo estaba usando como una excusa para no dejarme ir con Alice.

—Entonces, ¿siempre se ve así?

— ¿Así cómo? —Miré por encima de mi hombro esperando verla de pie en el porche, pero estaba vacío.

Alice abrió las puertas del auto y subió.

—Perfectamente arreglada.

Pensé en mamá, su cabello siempre arreglado, su maquillaje siempre perfecto. Rara vez la había visto de otra manera.

—Sí… supongo que sí.

Cuando Alice salió de la calzada mi madre apareció en el porche.

Sonrió y saludé.

—Así que cuando mi mamá llame a tus padres, porque muy probablemente lo hará, ¿van a estar bien?

—Le di mi número de teléfono.

—Oh. Claro. —Otros chicos probablemente engañaban a sus padres de esa forma todo el tiempo, pero yo nunca había tenido que hacerlo—. Entonces, espera, si puedes conducir, ¿por qué tu hermano tuvo que dejarte en el baile?

—Porque supuestamente necesitaba el auto esa noche, otra de las razones por la que estaba tan enojada al verlo en el baile contigo.

— ¿Y qué se suponía que iba a estar haciendo?

—No tengo ni idea. —Ella se alejó de mi casa. Era el momento de la verdad. Estaba a punto de ver al Jacob sustituto de nuevo.


End file.
